


Love in Escape

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Family Issues, Genderswap, family conflicts, fem!baekhyun, fem!d.o.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: [Self-Prompt] Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have found an escape from all their stress. And maybe something more.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m joining this round with a self-prompt that has gotten quite too much for the time that I can only write :( Hope you can still enjoy even if this is far from perfect ^^ Special thanks to the mods for having this 2018 round and for giving me more time to squeeze this out LOL and another very special thanks to my friend M who helped me make this better. I won’t take more time from you so here goes nothing?

I

 

It’s a quiet night, perfect for some drama catch-up and Kyungsoo would have, if Baekhyun hadn’t turned up on her doorstep looking like a vampire in maroon skin-tight dress. It could only mean one thing. Her best friend dragged her inside her own room with a wide smile and a nondescript paper bag in her free hand. She wasn’t even able to voice any complaints before her grey cotton shorts were tugged off her followed by her black tank top. Goosebumps raised on her exposed skin but there was nothing she could do but sigh.

 

A flying bra caught her on the head, the hook unfortunately stuck on hair. “Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo huffed in annoyance. “I can dress myself.”

 

“Then hurry the fuck up, Soo,” Baekhyun quipped, unrepentant. She started rummaging through her best friend’s closet for something embarrassing that Kyungsoo has probably forgotten that she owned. A few more moments of rustling and Baekhyun turned back with a triumphant grin, holding up a pair of white pants. This wasn’t the first time yet Kyungsoo still 

wonders how in hell that piece of clothing got into her closet.

 

With her bra snapped in place, Kyungsoo looked into the bag and there was the green leather jacket. Kyungsoo eyed the green leather jacket warily. Baekhyun held it up for her, still sporting that big grin on her dolled-up face. It is a deeper shade with silver zippers littered at the front, pretty simple for someone with her best friend’s taste.

 

“Contrary to what you believe, your comfort is my priority Soo,” Baekhyun sounded proud as she waved the jacket around.

 

“I find that hard to believe when you managed to shove me into that scrap of fabric you called a dress the last time.”

 

Baekhyun rolled her eyes and pushed the jacket onto Kyungsoo’s hold. “Put that on over your nicest black off-shoulders. And excuse you, you looked bomb that night. I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t seen with my own eyes.”

 

Blushing, Kyungsoo headed towards her closet to find something close to what Baekhyun described. She’d rather not give her more ammo for blackmail. Thankfully, she remembered that she had an off-shoulder top, plain black. She groaned when she realized that she has to suffer that night without her bra straps on. A pain really, especially since she’s quite blessed on the chest department and not a fan of seeing them bounce too much.

 

After begrudgingly asking her insufferable best friend to help her remove her lifeline (read: her bra straps), Baekhyun got busy with her face and some makeup while she had a say into keeping her chest-length hair to flow freely. She actually liked her look, it still wasn’t her usual business attire but way better than those that showed too much of her skin. Dare she say it, she looks quite hot, even to herself.

 

Kyungsoo had to shoot a message to Kris, the head of her security team, to let him know that she was leaving with Baekhyun. The man had always been strict with his rules. The only reason why Kyungsoo was able to  _ sneak _ away like this was that Kris knew about their secret rendezvous. She received an answer shortly and let Baekhyun drag her out of her condo.

 

Their  _ chauffeur _ was waiting at basement three of Kyungsoo’s condo building. The familiar black and shiny Mercedes blended in with the rest of the parked cars, nothing unusual. If she had any doubt as to where she’s getting dragged to, they disappeared. The subtle logo of Exodus by the upper left side of the windshield gave it away. They both slid at the backseat and received a curt ‘good evening’ from their driver. Even though Kyungsoo has been a member of Exodus for two months already, she can’t help but still feel a bit overwhelmed with the services that comes with it.

 

It was a quiet ride, sans Baekhyun’s occassional giggling on her phone. Kyungsoo had half a mind to talk to her about it but she did not. Maybe it was still too early to assume things. She’d allow Baekhyun to have some semblance of fun, as questionable as it is, for now.

 

Almost an hour of drive brought them to the outskirts of the city to a five-storey building that seems to blend in with the darkness and the trees around the property itself. They were dropped off by the entrance, not before Baekhyun reaching out with a bill towards their driver. The man accepted the tip with thanks and a wish for the ladies to have a good night.

 

“I would definitely have a good night,” Baekhyun wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Kyungsoo let her be and approached the sliding glass doors that opened at proximity. A beautiful woman dressed to the nines and hair in a neat bun greeted them with a smile. A small nameplate on her left chest told them she’s Jisoo even before she has introduced herself.

 

“Good evening, ladies. My name is Jisoo, at your service. If you would please place your right thumb here for verification,” she gestured to the familiar glass pad mounted on the granite countertop. Kyungsoo did as told and the monitor beside Jisoo lit up with her name and a  _ verified _ remark under. She’s given a thin wrist tag that will serve as her wallet inside Exodus. They’re all techie and fancy here but she thought she’s only getting the worth of her money.

 

Baekhyun joined her shortly and they’re being ushered to the door with two heavy-built men on the outside. It’s all too silent, considering what place Exodus is but when the doors were opened, the thumping beats of party music welcomed them. Exodus is thorough.

 

With their arms hooked together, the best friends stepped inside. The dimly lit corridor led them straight to the dance floor, which was as crowded as usual. And by usual meaning not too many but not too sparse, just enough for these rich people to still have their personal space while dancing. That is if they want to.

 

They easily spotted their favorite booth since a tall guy with a big smile and slightly curly hair was waving them over excitedly. It wasn’t a surprise that Kyungsoo was ditched in a blink. By the time she has reached the booth, Baekhyun’s already all over her  _ date _ . Typical.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” the tall guy aka Baekhyun’s date aka Park Chanyeol, almost CEO of Park Entertainment, greeted her with a salute as soon as he’s free to speak.

 

Kyungsoo glared at her shameless best friend before she returned the greeting. It’s still too early for these kinds of  _ things. _ She sat right across the couple and slid closer to the docked tablet on the wall. Those two can order for themselves so she went ahead and scanned the menu only to get her usual nachos and a strawberry martini. The small panel beside the tablet beeped and turned light green at the edges after she tapped her wrist band. Her nachos will be coming shortly.

 

Kyungsoo decided that she will just people watch for the night, not wanting a repeat of her pathetic flirting the previous week. That first attempt will probably be the last in quite a long time. Good thing that every member of Exodus was sworn to secrecy or else there will be a huge chunk of money gouged out of their bank accounts. Kyungsoo wouldn’t have to worry about her embarrassment reaching the wrong, prying ears.

 

Tough luck though when two booths from theirs, her gaze got caught by the only person who knew about her blunder. None other than Kim Jongdae, world-class singer and a really charming and funny guy who was also Kyungsoo’s victim. He waved at her before telling something to the person beside him. Kyungsoo wanted to shrink on her seat when the singer made his way to their table.

 

Focused on trying to not die from mortification, Kyungsoo didn’t notice that she was already alone at the table until Jongdae sat where Baekhyun and Chanyeol were previously at. “Alone?” Jongdae asked with a playful smirk.

 

“I’m supposed to be not,” Kyungsoo replied with a huff, chuckling right after she remembered that that was her exact same answer when Jongdae approached her for the first time. The singer seemed to have remembered too, laughing loudly and gaining a few turned heads.

 

“You can join us if you want,” he tipped his head towards his own table. “The more, the merrier.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled, hoping she looked contrite enough. “Sorry, rain check?” She’s just not as outgoing as Baekhyun and getting to know more than one person a night doesn’t really sit well with her.

 

Jongdae shrugged but he’s still smiling. At least Kyungsoo managed to not offend him. He stood up and walked around to her side and patted her leather-clad shoulder. “You know where to find me if you ever change your mind.” With a wink, the singer returned to his friends who cheered loudly as he approached. Kyungsoo thought they could possibly be friends outside of Exodus, someday. When she gets over the fact that she tried to get Jongdae to hook up but totally failed.

 

Her nachos and drink were brought by a young looking guy named Doyoung. He set her food down neatly and left with a reminder of calling him over if she ever wants something. Kyungsoo may look funny eating overpriced nachos with a martini but she doesn’t really care. She’s learned to grow accustomed that she’s free to do whatever in Exodus, without judgement. That was the main reason she let Baekhyun bring her there in the first place and pay a good sum of money for a premium membership.

 

Exodus is an exclusive members-only club that’s only known through word of mouth and referral among the upper class circle. Like its name, the club offers the escape that their members need, giving free reign to every member to have fun as much as they want as long as there is no illegal stuff like drugs and violence. It’s classy yet messy at the same time. The luxury of freedom though comes with a price, a pretty big price. But Exodus has never made her think that it was a waste of money yet.

 

For the past two months that she has been coming to Exodus, she has seen different types of people amongst the members. She has seen high-profile athletes who have a table full of food. She has seen actors and actresses amongst other entertainers drinking the night away. She has also seen sons and daughters of politicians, herself included, littered on the dance floor and swaying their bodies in tune with the blasting music.

 

She wasn’t sure before but it seemed like the membership also has an age limit. She estimates around 20-ish to late 30s. Whoever has thought of this concept was probably someone who’s trapped in their own life as everyone else in Exodus. Too early to get pinned with a heavy responsibility when they should be enjoying their youth. Or maybe they just understand that not everyone is perfect, or fits the society  made-up stereotype. They just understand that a little break from everything was the only way to keep their sanity intact.

 

But what Kyungsoo has not  _ not _ seen in Exodus were people getting  _ promiscuous _ . As soon as a sensual song comes on, pairs (sometimes more) flock the dance floor and… well. She’s no prude, of course. In fact, she’s grown a bit envious of Baekhyun who managed to snag someone right off the bat. Hence, the reason why she made a fool out of herself with Jongdae.

 

Her past two relationships have always started off with her exes approaching her first. She’s shy on top of being the youngest daughter of a prominent politician and the CEO of one of the largest cafe chains in the country, but when they learned how and what makes her work, Kyungsoo can offer more than what she lets on. She just looks way too innocent but she’s had rated thoughts too.

 

And they raged when she spotted a new face among the crowd but she knew  _ him _ . Who wouldn’t when almost all magazines have had him on their cover? Kim Jongin, youngest of the sons of Kim Realty, part-time model and full-time hottie. Who could’ve known that Kim Jongin was also a member of Exodus?

 

His hair was quite long, quiffed and was pushed up exposing his forehead. Kyungsoo trailed her eyes down to his nose and gulped when they reached his sharp jawline. His pictures barely gave him justice. He’s wearing a black blazer over a button down that looks like silk, two buttons undone. Kyungsoo couldn’t even describe whatever he was wearing over his two-meter long legs because they’re getting closer and closer.

 

She wanted to look away and not embarrass herself for the second time in Exodus but Kim Jongin was simply mesmerizing. It’s so hard not to look at him when he was in the same space and room.

 

By some sort of miracle, Jongin stopped right in front of her, cocky smirk curved on his lips. If this was somebody else, Kyungsoo would’ve kneed him already or ignored him totally. But this was the guy that she has a big fat crush on and so she gaped unattractively. Hopefully not drooling.

 

“Alone?”

 

That silky voice jolted Kyungsoo out of whatever trance she was into. She realized that everything was carrying on without any care for her and her starstruck self. It was the second time that she heard that question and she could’ve just recycled her answer  _ IF _ this was just another somebody.

 

But this was the one and only  _ Kim Jongin _ .

 

“Uhm, yes,” she replied breathily. She avoided looking straight into Jongin’s eyes but instinct and innate manners made her do so involuntarily. They’re intensely boring holes onto her face and she shivered. Kyungsoo recognized  _ that _ look. And in all honesty, she felt all her inhibitions melt away when it was clear as day what Jongin’s intentions were.

 

Kyungsoo will probably have her ‘fuck it’ moment sooner than later.

 

Maybe it was the atmosphere in Exodus that made her bold. Or maybe the martini was enough to give her courage. She hopes it will last for more than just an hour as Jongin asked, “Mind if I join you?”

 

_ Fuck no _ , Kyungsoo thought to herself but scooted wordlessly to give Jongin room right beside her as her answer. His wide shoulders were enough to crowd their side of the booth and he really smells nice, Kyungsoo noted. When Jongin settled, he flashed her a smile all of a sudden. That was enough to melt Kyungsoo’s insides.

 

It was a total opposite of his sexy smirk just a minute ago. It was such a soft and sweet smile. Will Kyungsoo be able to keep up?

 

“Jongin,” he offered his hand for a hand shake, throwing Kyungsoo into a laughing fit; she has never seen anyone there in the club introduce themselves that way. She’s crouched onto herself in happy tears until she realized she might’ve just offended Mr. Hottie right beside her.

 

But all along, Jongin was looking at her amusedly, turning Kyungsoo into an overgrown tomato. Thank goodness for the party lights.

 

“I’m sorry,” she cleared her throat and averted her eyes timidly. She just had to go and possibly ruin a good night with Kim Jongin. “Kyungsoo. I’m… Kyungsoo.”

 

“So Kyungsoo,” Jongin started, his gaze gaining intensity by the second and Kyungsoo felt like a little animal caught in a trap with no way out. “Mind telling me why you laughed? Does my name sound weird?”

 

Embarrassing moment #2 in Exodus was finally official. She’s pouted unconsciously while playing with one of the zippers on her borrowed jacket. “I’m sorry. It’s just that no one really shakes hands here so… I’m sorry.”

 

Kyungsoo was so tempted to duck under the table and hightail it out of the club when she heard a laugh, not quite as loud as Jongdae’s but it sounded more endearing. She turned to look at him (again) and gone was the heated gaze. Jongin’s eyes were turned into slits. She’s getting confused. Was she only talking to one person or does Kim Jongin have a secret twin?

 

“You’re so cute,” he said in between chuckles. “How do you want to be greeted then? The French way?”

 

Before Kyungsoo could even remember what French greeting Jongin was talking about, her left arm was tugged and she’s facing him directly. It only took a split second, his eyes lit up with desire and Kyungsoo’s being kissed square on her mouth.

 

Cue ‘fuck it’ moment.

 

Her eagerness has most probably given her away. It didn’t take long for her to receive and return the kiss she was being given. Jongin tasted a little bit like alcohol that she couldn’t name and a little bit of her own martini. At that moment, all she could think of was how soft his lips were and how it seemed that they are both moving with ease and in sync. It was a bit sloppy at the start but finding the rhythm wasn’t difficult.

 

Or maybe Jongin was just one hell of a kisser.

 

They pause for air. Kyungsoo opened her eyes and could literally see stars dancing around both from how long she has kept her eyes closed and her lack of oxygen. Meanwhile, Jongin recovered way before her and already getting started ahead on her exposed shoulder. When her jacket had slipped off was the least of her concerns.

 

“I think when you read that the French kiss each other in greeting, you understood it in a whole different context,” Kyungsoo pointed out. An arm snaked around her back and pulled her by the waist, pressed against Kim Jongin who’s enjoying himself on Kyungsoo’s smooth skin.

 

“Maybe,” he murmured against her chest, where her top starts. “But isn’t it better than a handshake?”

 

Kyungsoo shivered when she felt teeth pull the fabric and it snapped back when let go. “Much.” At least she has managed to reply.

 

Jongin was probably out to kill her as he pulled her even closer to place his lips by her ear. “Now that the introductions are done, how about we get to know each other better?”

 

‘Fuck it’ moment number 2 presented itself shortly.

 

“On a bed?”

 

“On a bed,” Jongin confirmed and every puff of his breath felt like punches on Kyungsoo’s dignity. “Or wherever you want, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo was  _ so _ done for.

  
  
  
  


II

  
  


It’s a Friday, another Friday full of deadlines and rushed papers, reviews, proposals and approvals that Kyungsoo had the misfortune of living through. She started the day early with a breakfast meeting with their Board of Directors trying to not fall asleep and miss anything for the minutes she’s submitting right after. Following that was the second presentation of the Marketing team for the rebranding of their cafe chains that she had to attend alone because her mother was needed in the Managers’ meeting.

 

She spent her lunch with her mother in a rush because there has been a reported delay on the delivery of one of their suppliers of pastries. Kyungsoo had to make calls left and right to ensure that the delay would not affect the operations of their branches or if it will, to make sure that she remind them to have a contingency plan. She was not going to make one for them over the phone within a minute or two.

 

The rest of her afternoon went by fast with Kyungsoo powering through it. She hadn’t realized how tired she was until she was slumped on her desk with every joint in her body protesting with her fried brain. She would’ve just went home straight and crawled on her bed if not for the tacky heart sign she drew over the date that day. And it only means one thing.

 

With a burst of energy, Kyungsoo reached her car in record time and wove through the Friday traffic as fast as she could. The charged energy around her tickles her skin and her heart is racing in anticipation of what’s waiting for her in Exodus. She had promised to meet Jongin at the club today.

 

_ “It’s a date, if you want it to be,” _ Jongin had whispered by her temple eight days ago. Memories of their last night together had Kyungsoo blushing and turned on. Kim Jongin is a very good lover and Do Kyungsoo was one lucky girl.

 

Once she has reached her condo, she didn’t waste time and ran towards her bathroom for a proper shower. A bath would’ve been ideal but she’d rather spend her time in Exodus,  _ with Jongin _ , than in a bathtub filled with her peach-scented bubbles. But still, she made sure that she has cleaned every inch of her skin and she’s smelling like her favorite peach-scented body wash. Twenty minutes wasn’t bad, she thought as she spied her bedside clock after stepping out of the shower.

 

Her outfit for the night is already laid out on the bed, her mini denim shorts that would display her pale legs and plump thighs that Jongin really,  _ really _ liked and a small distance above it was just a navy blue thin-strapped top. She reached for her matching undies, also in navy blue, put them on and then her top and shorts. To finish her look, she searched for the oversized denim jacket that Baekhyun got her last Christmas. The hem reached her mid-thigh and she had to roll her sleeves up for her hands to peek.

 

There was nothing much to do with her hair so she just had it blow-dried and let her slight curls frame the sides of her head. Being a non-fan of makeup (and a clueless potato about it), she simply patted her face with her handy pressed powder and gave her lips a touch of lips gloss, again, peach flavored.

 

She snickered to her image on the mirror. Kyungsoo looked like a college kid going to her first party and gave in to the temptation of annoying Baekhyun. She snapped a mirror selfie and sent it to her best friend with a kissy emoji. She won’t be expecting any reply from her anytime soon. She’s stuck with her fiancée duties. Kyungsoo didn’t bother for a bag. Her phone can fit (barely) into one of pockets of the jacket and no need for keys. Anything she’ll get in Exodus will go straight to her account anyway.

 

That is if Jongin would not spoil her.

 

She had called for the chauffeur that morning and as expected, the car was already waiting for her at the basement parking. After the exchange of polite greetings, Kyungsoo’s on her way to Exodus. She didn’t forget to send another selfie, this time to Jongin who’s probably expecting it already. It has been turning into some kind of tradition.

 

Kyungsoo waited until there was enough lighting to snap a photo. She had to take almost a dozen shots before she decided that it’s decent enough. She’s yet to master the art of taking selfies. It’s mediocre at best but Jongin doesn’t seem to mind as he replied with one of his own. He looked smart with the round thin-framed glasses but his bedroom eyes shot warmth all over Kyungsoo’s body.

 

_ I’m waiting _ .

 

Kyungsoo made sure that she didn’t make him wait for long.

 

Rose was the one who greeted her at the reception and gave her her wristband. She was ushered towards the guarded doors and walked down the familiar pathway towards the party, already in full swing. But Kyungsoo was on a different mission. She headed straight for the sound booth. The discreet lift right behind it will lead her to her destination.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” a call of her name had her turning back, only to see Park Chanyeol waving at her with his signature smile. “Fancy seeing you here alone.”

 

She snorted playfully. “I can get here without Baek.”

 

“I can see that,” Chanyeol eyed her with narrow eyes and broke into loud guffaws. He’s just a naturally noisy fella, she observed. “I’m just used to thinking that you and Baekkie are a package deal.”

 

“Quit stalling my date, Park,” an arm pulled Kyungsoo flushed into a warm body. The cologne they wear is familiar and so did the eyes that met hers when she looked up. “Hi, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo figured since she’s here, why don’t she make the most out of her night? She tiptoed a bit and placed a peck at the corner of Jongin’s lips. “Hi back.”

 

The fingers holding onto her waist gripped tighter and Jongin’s eyes darkened with desire, just like what Kyungsoo aimed for. She could care less what she’s wearing, it won’t matter soon anyway judging from the kiss pressed on her lips, firm and with purpose.

 

“Okay fine, shoo! I don’t need to see you two getting it on down here. I have a crowd to hype. Get a room!” Chanyeol pushed them away and in front of the lift. Jongin and Kyungsoo both chuckled, the latter winding her arms around the former’s torso. Jongin has always felt warm, Kyungsoo has taken a liking to hugging him whenever she could.

 

“Where’s your best friend?” Jongin asked calmly as they stepped inside the lift. It seemed like Jongin is in a mood for a long night. As thick as the sexual tension is inside, Kyungsoo knew that she had to play along or else, she will have to deal with the night stretching into an eternity of teasing.

 

She snuggled deeper into his chest though as he reached to tap his wrist band over the panel right above the buttons for the floor. His maroon turtleneck feels soft to the touch. This much she’s allowed. “Fiancée duties.”

 

A digital number ‘4’ appeared on the screen atop the elevator doors. “Oh, so you’re saying that she’s cheating on her fiancée with Chanyeol?”

 

Kyungsoo flinched. Jongin was simply stating an observation but  _ that _ has been eating Kyungsoo from the inside for quite some time already. “It’s complicated,” and it really is. She wasn’t in the position to blabber about her best friend’s  _ relationships _ . “Baek and Yixing are not really  _ together _ ,” she quipped in defense. Baekhyun, in all her annoying self, was still her most treasured friend.

 

They reached their floor and the doors opened into a quiet corridor. Jongin lifted Kyungsoo’s chin up to meet her eyes. “Sorry, forget I asked anything.”

 

Kyungsoo had to look away from the intense eyes of Kim Jongin. He hasn’t realized how much power his gaze holds. “It’s okay.”

 

A swift peck landed on her lips, the movement brought her a lingering whiff of Jongin’s scent. “Let me make it up to you. Tonight’s all about you and me,” they stopped in front of a room that opened at one wave of Jongin’s wristband. The air grew thicker as they stepped into the threshold, bodies pressed close. “I missed you, Soo,” he drawled, voice dripping with seduction.

 

Kyungsoo would gladly drown in it.

 

“Really?”

 

But she’d rather ride the wave than just get swept away.

 

They stopped right by the familiar circular bed covered in dark colored Egyptian cotton sheets. They’re face to face, Jongin leaning down a bit to close the distance between his and Kyungsoo’s face. The air grew thicker as their foreheads touched, desire and anticipation almost tangible. His hands settled firm on the curve of her waist as Kyungsoo lifted her arms and wrung them loosely on Jongin’s neck.

 

Kyungsoo’s slowly crumbling inside her and nearing her limit. Jongin was so close, so warm and so inviting. She’s already given up controlling her thoughts that she’d rather bury with her in death than let the whole world know. Her body, buzzing at the promise of sinfully delicious touches that her memory has stored in every minute detail, started to map out where those touches weee wanted…  _ needed _ .

 

The last shreds of dignity she has left in her started to snap one by one and in no time, Kyungsoo will probably down on her knees and begging. A lazy smirk was her cue that her torture is finally ending. It was Jongin who broke the silence with just a word, uttered with sensuous intent.

 

“Really.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat when their lips finally met with a kiss. They took their time to even the pace but the kiss remained bruising. Jongin nipped at her bottom lip playfully, a habit he’s started to develop, and then plunging in to taste her. Her too big denim jacket slid off of her shoulders without a hitch and a warm hand slid down along Kyungsoo’s side and held onto her left thigh.

 

Jongin’s hand travelled further and Kyungsoo got his unspoken message amidst their liplock. She raised her leg to level her thigh against Jongin’s hip where he clamped it on with a firm hold and lodged his leg in between hers. Kyungsoo grinded her hips blindingly, senses clouded with anything and everything that is Kim Jongin.

 

“So eager,” he chuckled deeply into her ear, breaking up their kiss. “You missed me too, huh?”

 

His white shirt met the floor shortly and Kyungsoo’s hands got busy mapping the lines and ridges all over his hard-earned abs. Jongin liked her hands on him and the noise he made at the back of his throat confirmed it. Soon after, Kyungsoo’s back met the mattress with a soft grunt and an eyeful of Jongin’s neck. She felt his weight press down around her as he stayed hovering above.

 

It was her turn to rain down kisses from Jongin’s sculpted jaw down to his neck and back. Their hips met, out of instinct, and with every grind both their arousal became even more evident. Everywhere feels so hot yet Kyungsoo craved for more, craved for Jongin all the more.

 

“Shh, babe,” Jongin chuckled lightly, amused. “We’re getting there.”

 

“Please hurry up,” she unknowingly pouted until Jongin planted a quick peck over it.

 

“Then let’s get you out of these clothes,” the part-time model made a quick work with her button and zipper and got her lower half naked within seconds. He didn’t stop there and before Kyungsoo could even properly put herself by the middle of the bed, Jongin’s already crawling towards her. In all fours and in his birthday suit.

 

To get things fair, Kyungsoo lost all her remaining self control and took off her top and made work with the hooks of her bra. She caught the naughty smirk Jongin has after successfully ridding herself of the last piece of clothing she has on. A little embarrassment still made her want to hide but there’s no going back anymore.

 

So she did the next thing that came to her mind, literally throwing herself to Jongin. It was meant to hide her ridiculous blush over getting shy for being naked in front of the man who has seen her in the same state (and more) for a handful of times already. Yet it also put them back to where they left off.

 

It’s as if Jongin knew what she was gonna do and caught her perfectly. Kyungsoo was then trapped inside his arms, straddling him and burying her face on his shoulder. Knowing whatever it was that had Kyungsoo acting needy can wait for later but his desire for her couldn’t wait any longer.

 

His hands kneaded the ass cheeks on his lap, making Kyungsoo buck forward and brush against his hard cock curved up towards his stomach. She felt her lean all her weight on him, turning all pliant in Jongin’s hands. This only flared his want to hear her sing his name with breathless hums and sultry moans.

 

He went down further, parting her wet lips and teasing her clit with light strokes giving him his first  _ Jongin _ breathed on his ear. It went straight to his crotch.

 

“Like this, baby?” which he followed with inserting a finger into Kyungsoo, knuckle deep. She didn’t reply verbally but turned to muffle her loud response into an indulgent kiss. It was so easy to get lost in the feeling of Kyungsoo’s lips on his, always sweet and addicting. Nobody can blame Jongin if he stalled just a little bit more for more kissing but he made up for it by adding more fingers in her until he’s fucking her open with three.

 

His only warning was Kyungsoo tipping her head back with a moan of his name when she came on his hand.

 

“Good girl,” he murmured on her temple as he set her back down on the bed, flushed and sweating, despite the running AC. She’s beautiful, even more so when she’s letting go and just letting herself be… free.

 

His musings were cut short when a hand wrapped around his cock and smoothed over it with careful but deliberate touches. Kyungsoo’s eyes were still closed and she could already be napping if not for her hand movements quickening in pace. Jongin let himself feel as well, eyes shutting close from the pleasure sipping into his veins. Kyungsoo knows what she’s doing and it’s crazy how early she’s discovered how to work him up.

 

Do Kyungsoo wasn’t even doing anything out of the ordinary. It’s just… there’s something about her that Jongin finds irresistible and alluring. The main reason why he even approached her in the first place.

 

The bed dipped when Kyungsoo let go of him only to drop on her hands and knees in front of him, ass up and face dangerously close to his aching dick. He has long opened his eyes when she looked up, intent clear in hers. Who was Jongin to say no?

 

He moved a bit closer until the head of his arousal touched Kyungsoo’s lovely lips. She welcomed him in and Jongin shuddered at the warm and wet heat that engulfed him. Kyungsoo slowly worked her lips and tongue on Jongin and he was almost growling about hurrying the fuck up. He had a pride to keep though so he reined himself back and let Kyungsoo have her way with him.

 

But pride was merely a fleeting thought against Kyungsoo’s tongue and little sexy noises. He pushed her down to her back as gently as possible, trying not to let the popping sound when his dick slipped out of her sinful mouth. Kyungsoo’s looking back at him with lust-blown eyes; he’s a slave for them.

 

“Open up, baby,” he whispered to her ear as he found his place in between her legs and braced his weight on his arms, caging Kyungsoo’s head. She quietly obeyed and looped her arms around Jongin, leading him down for another kiss. He indulged her, slightly tasting himself on her tongue but not without slowly inching himself into Kyungsoo.

 

He swallowed her whimper in the kiss and slid in inch by inch until he fully bottomed out. Jongin leaned back to take a look at his handiwork. Kyungsoo was looking right back at him with a smile on her face. This… whatever it is that the two of them have going on was simply for fun, a stress reliever of some sorts. Yet Kyungsoo always looks at Jongin like he has been doing her a life’s worth of favor by fucking her, which hardly is since he benefits from this arrangement as much as she does.

 

Oddly, her smiles are one of the reasons he kept coming back, breaking his own promise to stop fooling around. Technically, he isn’t  _ fooling around  _ when he had only been with Kyungsoo ever since but still.

 

“I’m good,” she mouthed as she fixed her arms around Jongin once more, bracing for the impact of Jongin’s hips against hers.

 

And those were the only words Kyungsoo was able to form with  _ more, there, fuck, god, ahh _ in no particular order. Jongin’s pride and something else inside him were stoked with every word and made him greedy to hear them all night long.

 

He did.

  
  
  
  


III

  
  


Kyungsoo missed Exodus. She hasn’t been going for nearly two weeks already, getting swamped with work on top of sharing Baekhyun’s stress with her as her wedding date was fast approaching. There’s no point in whining though when she can feel how her best friend was feeling a lot more pressure than she does.

 

For one, this is her wedding, an arranged wedding that was pretty much set on stone the moment her father and her future father-in-law had met once in a business meeting. Second, being Zhang Yixing’s fiancée demanded a lot of things from her. She’s basically marrying into royalty and Byun Baekhyun needed to be a perfect wife for their families and the public. Third, Byun Baekhyun was a wandering soul, she can’t be contained into something suppressive for so long and getting trapped into marriage life way before she wants to had been weighing her down.

 

Kyungsoo knew all of this since her best friend had been open to her since the beginning.

 

Which was the reason why she was puzzled as to what Baekhyun has been keeping from her. She has known the latter almost all her life and could say that she even knew Baekhyun better than she knew herself, sometimes. Kyungsoo has sensed that there was one very important thing that her best friend has been secretive about. She didn’t pry because Baekhyun being Baekhyun, she would eventually tell her when she’s ready, as well as the reason she took too long to say it in the first place.

 

She’s on break and has asked Yeri, her secretary, to get her something from their cafe at the ground floor. Kyungsoo trusted her enough to get her food. Her phone beeped twice and as she reached for it, an incoming video call flashed on her screen, the contact name sending her into Cloud 9. She didn’t think twice and tapped the green answer icon.

 

_ “Oh, I finally caught you in a good time, babe?” _

 

Kyungsoo kind of rushed to get her phone onto the little stand that she has bought before for this sole purpose, since Jongin has started to video call her. She gestured for him to wait as she typed a short message for Yeri to simply enter her office to give her her lunch. She wouldn’t want to be disturbed during the few short minutes she can spare with Jongin.

 

“Hi, sexy,” she greeted after pressing send to her message. She almost blushed but practice has made her better at calming herself. “Just waiting for my lunch.”

 

_ “Hmm, I supposed I should be getting lunch too but that can wait,” _ Jongin smiled. It was quite difficult to appreciate his beauty fully with his dimmed office but Kyungsoo didn’t pry. She and Jongin were only in the need to know basis.  _ “I called to ask you to come by Exodus later.” _

 

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes playfully. “Do you miss me that much, already?”

 

She got a smirk as an answer.  _ “Maybe? Why don’t you come to find out?” _ then cheekily winked. All this harmless flirting happening between them outside of Exodus was proving to be not as harmless as it was before. Baekhyun might be hiding something from Kyungsoo but she is also doing the same. Catching feelings for a fuck buddy won’t do her any good.

 

Except while it lasts.

 

The desk calendar by her right has nothing marked for the day, by some miracle. She didn’t realize she was grinning until Jongin pointed it out.  _ “So I’m assuming that lovely smile means you’re free?” _

 

“I guess you got lucky, Jonginnie. Though I don’t think I can stay overnight,” she mused loudly, eyeing the note for tomorrow saying  _ Fitting with Baek _ . She sighed, the wedding felt more and more real as days passed by. She heard three faint knocks and the tell tale beep that her door has been opened.

 

_ “Too bad,” _ Jongin pouted, a deadly one at that. Kyungsoo wanted to squirm from the onslaught of feels if not for Yeri bowing with her lunch.  _ “But I’ll take what I can get. I’ll just make sure you’ll take back your words yourself.” _

 

“I’ll take my leave now, Ms. Kyungsoo,” Yeri spoke in a soft voice that still startled her boss. For a second, she thought that she’s on loudspeaker until she remembered her wireless earphones. She wasn’t able to hide her blush though. She heard chuckles on her ear and saw Jongin trying to hold them back when she gave him a stink eye.

 

_ “Hey, hey. Don’t look at me like that when I can’t kiss that grump away. You’re making me want to drive myself there. Your building is quite easy to locate, babe.” _

 

Things like this, the empty threats, the relentless teasing… Kyungsoo already has a big fat crush on celebrity Jongin. She didn’t need to know that he has an interesting sense of humor and an A-game in bed among all other things that he has shared with her. Of course, she’d be a total fool to believe everything that he has told her inside Exodus but it’s a different game altogether when they’re like this, living their lives outside of the bubble that the exclusive club has offered them.

 

“If you’d want the paps on your tail then be my guest,” she shrugged. Kyungsoo reached out for the paper bag that her secretary left for her. It’s a three-cheese grilled sandwich with some salad. There’s also a medium cup of her favorite blend, from the aroma wafting from it. “By the way,” Kyungsoo had to quickly change the topic before it got awkward. She still doesn’t know where the line she shouldn’t cross is so it’s better to be safe than sorry. “I shouldn’t keep you from lunch. You have to eat, mister.”

 

_ “I’m gonna eat in a little while. Go ahead, I don’t mind watching you eat.” _

 

“Well,  _ I _ mind that you are watching me eat. It’s rude to stare.”

 

_ “Not when you perfectly know why I’m staring.” _

 

“And that is?” Kyungsoo challenged with a raise of an eyebrow. She has not won any of these types of conversations before. She has tried to end the call once but Jongin kept on calling her until she was annoyed into submission (not really when she liked it).

 

There was a muffled knock that came from Jongin’s side. He reached for something beyond what Kyungsoo could see on her screen. There was a little more light that illuminated Jongin’s features and it’s unfair really, for someone to look as good as he is no matter which lighting he is in. Footsteps followed and Kyungsoo knew the call would end soon. Jongin gave a slight nod to whoever the newcomer was before giving her an apologetic look.

 

Of course, Kyungsoo hadn’t been expecting to talk to Jongin for too long.  _ “I gotta go, baby. But you already promised for tonight so I’ll see you later.” _

 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be there, don’t worry,” she almost let some teasing spill but she remembered they’re not alone. “I’ll hang up now.”

 

_ “Laters, baby.” _

 

Kyungsoo almost spat out her coffee. Did Jongin just quote Christian Grey? Thankfully, it was Jongin who had ended the call first saving her from embarrassment. She couldn’t help but giggle at the mess she almost made on herself. She should’ve gotten used already to such antics from Kim Jongin. The familiar feeling of warm fondness filled her chest and quieted her laughter into a small smile.

 

But then she had to remind herself of the reality that  _ that _ was all there is between them and nothing more for anything related to Exodus was an illusion created for a temporary escape. Fulfilling yet fleeting. The fact that whenever she and Jongin met, it’s always in Exodus. That has just reminded her even more that what happens in Exodus, will remain in Exodus.

 

Her sandwich tasted stale on her next bite. It was all in her head, she knew, but her appetite was slowly disappearing. Her office grew quieter and she has half a mind to go back to work, to drown in it when her phone rang again. It’s her assigned tone for Baekhyun. Her best friend would probably remind her of the fitting tomorrow.

 

“Hi, Baek. I know, don’t worry I’ll be there tomorrow.”

 

There was only silence that stretched for more than a few seconds. Kyungsoo had to check if the call was dropped, it wasn’t. The timer below Baekhyun’s contact name is still running.

 

“Baekhyun? Are you there?”

 

_ “Soo,” _ came a weak reply. Kyungsoo tensed, her grip on her phone tightened at the sound of her best friend’s voice.  _ “Can you come with me to Exodus later? I have something to tell you,” _ Baekhyun’s usually loud voice was merely a whisper then.  _ “It’s important.” _

 

“Of course, Baekkie. I’ll be there. Do you want me to book the chauffeur to your place, or--?”

 

_ “Uhm, yes, okay. I’ll wait for you here.” _

 

A little voice inside her head reminded her that Baekhyun was supposed to be out and doing something for her wedding - final checking with the florists and caterers? - and wondered what she’s doing at her condo. She pushed back her questions, there might be time to ask them later.

 

“I’ll see you later, Baek. I love you.”

 

Kyungsoo heard her gasp and sniffle. Between the two of them, it’s Kyungsoo who rarely showed any form of affection towards her oldest friend but she does in crucial moments, in times she thought that Baekhyun would need it the most. It’s starting to eat away in her, the reason why Baekhyun has suddenly called in her current mood. She’s started to get restless and anticipating Exodus now more than ever.

 

_ “Bye Soo. I love you, too.” _

  
  
  
  


IV

  
  


It’s a usual buzzing Friday night. The streets are clogged with cars, people filled along the streets and crowding by the alleys that lead to restaurants. The roads to malls are in probably a worse state. The cars are barely moving, including Kyungsoo’s. She’s opted for a simple black, sleeveless fitted dress for the night. She couldn’t put much thought onto what she’ll wear when all she could think about is Baekhyun and what her problem could be. She spied into her rearview mirror to find the discreet but familiar black sedan right behind hers. Times like this she couldn’t shake off Kris and his men.

 

She’s already texted Baekhyun and the latter replied that she need not hurry. It only made Kyungsoo want to fly. She’s almost stopped a little too close to the car in front of her. An accident was the last thing that she needed.

 

After almost half an hour more, she’s giving her security an assuring nod before she entered the lobby of Baekhyun’s condo tower. She’s already a familiar face, on top of being known because of her father, so she just headed straight to the elevators and pressed the up button. Right after she sent the text informing her best friend that she’s on her way up, the elevator doors opened. She pressed the button for the 14th floor and waited.

 

As the elevators opened, she turned left and hurried towards the west wing. Her feet brought her in front of unit 4, huffing a little from the little exercise she did. She keyed in their birthdays into the number pad on the door. A loud and deep sigh greeted Kyungsoo as she closed the door behind her. She let out one as well. Baekhyun could only be in her bedroom which was  _ strategically _ located at the immediate right after the short hallway from the main door.

 

Kyungsoo found Baekhyun in her bathrobe, sat slouched at the edge of her king-sized bed, with her head cradled on both of her hands. There were clothes laid on top of the bed, probably her selection for their night out. She heaved another sigh and uncurled herself until she’s laying on her back and facing the ceiling. Kyungsoo noticed the red around Baekhyun’s eyes but she knew better than to be the first one to bring the topic up.

 

“Why are you still not dressed, Baek? Did you change your mind?”

 

Baekhyun rolled over very slowly only to spring back to her previous spread eagle. “None of these fit me anymore, Soo.”

 

Confused, Kyungsoo took a closer look at her best friend’s cheek. It’s always Baekhyun’s cheek that’s proportionate to her body size. They do look a bit chubbier compared from last month but nothing as drastic that would prove Baekhyun’s claim.

 

“Are you sure, Baek? Have you tried them on?”

 

But Baekhyun seemed to have not heard her. She started chuckling on her own, sounding the least bit humorous. She slowly sat up, not even caring that her robe slipped down her left shoulder and her still wet hair was all over the place. She opened her mouth and confessed.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, I’m pregnant.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked once, twice but the serious look on Baekhyun’s eyes didn’t falter. The silence stretched as Kyungsoo tried to make sense of her best friend’s confession but the first drop of tear from her bare-from-makeup eyes snapped her back to reality. She rushed to Baekhyun’s side and pulled her for a hug. The latter took that as a chance to let everything out. Kyungsoo felt a wet patch growing onto her dress when Baekhyun pulled away. She used her bathrobe to wipe away her tears and try to dry Kyungsoo’s dress.

 

“Leave it, Baek,” she pushed the delicate hand away but held on it tightly. “If you’re crying like this, it could only mean that you’re not pregnant with Yixing’s child.” That would be near impossible because Yixing has only visited Baekhyun once every month.

 

Baekhyun shook her head. “This is Chanyeol’s. I’ve only been with him since we started Exodus.”

 

Kyungsoo can feel the start of a headache from another confession from Baekhyun. Her best friend was only a few weeks into being married to Zhang Yixing, she should be preparing to be the blushing gorgeous wife and not the tear-blotched version. “How far along are you?”

 

Baekhyun shook her head. “I’ve only tried about twenty pregnancy tests. I’m planning to tell Chanyeol tonight. We’ll see from there,” she shrugged to show nonchalance but it hardly worked on Kyungsoo. For a second, she feared what her best friend would do to handle her  _ situation _ but she knew that whatever happens, she will be keeping the baby. 

 

“Baek…”

 

“I don’t know how Chanyeol will react, to be honest,” Baekhyun dipped her head down and played with the hem of her bathrobe with her free hand. “I’m scared.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo took both of her hands into hers. “Whatever happens, I’m here, okay? You will not be alone in this, Baekkie.”

 

Baekhyun snorted and rolled her eyes. “I expected nothing less from you, Kyungsoo,” but then her stance softened and she entwined their fingers together. “Thank you. I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t know you’ll be here,” tears lined her eyes once more and Kyungsoo pulled her back into a hug before Baekhyun could see her crying too.

 

A ping from Kyungsoo’s phone broke their serene bubble. She subtly wiped away her tears as Baekhyun leaned back to give her space. She was quick to dive back into Kyungsoo’s personal space when she has picked the phone up from behind them. It was a message from Jongin and asking what time she’ll be over. Baekhyun sighed as she read the message over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Do you think they will let me in if I come in my loose hoodie and sweatpants?”

  
  
  
  


V

  
  


Exodus was still the same, the party, the music and the people. With so much happening around them, the tension in Baekhyun’s shoulders insignificant except for Kyungsoo who has stuck to her side like glue as soon as they walked into the club. She’s feeling extra protective over her best friend, knowing that she’s protecting another being as well.

 

Like always, Chanyeol was easy to spot but it was Jongin who has seen them first, eyes locking with Kyungsoo’s as they headed towards the duo. Baekhyun pushed back her hood and Chanyeol’s eyes widened with worry. It only took him three strides to close the remaining distance between them.

 

Kyungsoo relinquished her hold on her best friend and opted to continue where Jongin was left, looking kind of confused with what has just happened. He reached for her hand as they saw Chanyeol leaning down to hear whatever Baekhyun was saying.

 

“Is something wrong, babe?” Jongin asked against Kyungsoo’s temple. His arm wound around her waist. Kyungsoo let herself lean on Jongin’s side so she can answer without having to shout. She could smell his perfume and his distinct Jongin scent.

 

“Baek needs to discuss some  _ things _ with Chanyeol,” halfway through her answer, Jongin tilted his head closer to hers, her lips only a hair’s breadth away from his ear.

 

Jongin hummed. “Do you want to stay here or…?”

 

The part-time model needed not ask Kyungsoo things like this. Their arrangement was clear and Kyungsoo was already expecting to get invited into  _ their room _ right away. She had been looking forward for their meeting since the start of the day. Jongin shouldn’t be giving her choices like this. It makes her think that he cares for her even outside of their relationship as friends with benefits.

 

“It’s okay. I missed you too, you know?” Kyungsoo shook her head and tipped her toes for a quick kiss on Jongin’s jaw. It’s not like she’s going to tell him about Baekhyun. First, she’s not in the place to do that and lastly, she only fully trusts Jongin with her body and everything else was still a blur. So she decided to play safe.

 

The arm around her waist spun her a little until she’s face to face with Jongin. The man of her wet dreams ducked down and pressed their foreheads together and then their noses. Kim Jongin was giving her eskimo kisses amidst the dark and pulsing party lights. Kyungsoo’s heart went all wild, leaving her breathless. Jongin pulled back and gave her a smile. It wasn’t the smirk that Kyungsoo has gotten used to but the  _ normal _ one that has always swept Kyungsoo off her feet.

 

“And  _ I _ missed you too. I guess we leave them be and let me take care of you. What do you think?”

 

Before Kyungsoo could say yes, Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked past them and headed towards the elevators that Kyungsoo has been a regular to. Her best friend looked over her shoulder and gave Kyungsoo a small but reassuring smile. At least, Kyungsoo would be able to leave her for a while as she lets herself be taken care of.

 

Not to leave Jongin hanging, she slid her arm around his back and led him right behind their best friends. When the doors opened, her chin was tipped up for a loud and wet smooch that got Jongin pinched on his hip.

 

The sexual tension piled up exponentially on their way to their special room. They only let their hands touch, their fingers loosely entwined. Kyungsoo could feel the thrum of excitement under her skin. She missed Jongin and he had been clear about wanting to be with her that night. That held so much promise, enough to even let her mind off from Baekhyun’s revelation.

 

Jongin guided her towards the bed and held both of her wrists to hang them over his shoulders. Kyungsoo stepped closer to him, making it easier for him to put his arms around her waist. Kyungsoo wasn’t really a fan of chick flicks and what not but she has seen a fair share. The two of them could easily be in one, awkwardly testing the waters before the background music, a slow, romantic love song, starts playing and then they will dance.

 

Except that Kim Jongin didn’t look like he can tolerate slow from the burning passion in his eyes. Kyungsoo has been at the receiving end of it one too many times.

 

Someone leaned in first and the other met them halfway in a hot kiss. Their limbs were quick to pull them as close as possible and their lips moving with same fervor and longing. Hands started to feel up her ass, pushing her forward onto Jongin’s evident arousal. Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips for more.

 

The hem of her dress that has ran up to just below the swell of her bottom was hitched up even more by grabby and insistent hands. “God, I miss this,” Jongin growled, breaking their kiss to latch onto Kyungsoo’s unblemished neck. He kneaded the plump globes thoroughly, eliciting erotic sounds from her reddened lips.

 

He snaked his hand past the waistband of her underwear and prodded teasingly the untouched clenching ring of muscles. Kyungsoo pulled his hair rather painfully in warning. “Don’t you dare,” snarling until Jongin’s wandering finger found its destination.

 

Jongin hummed, amused. “You really missed me, huh?” his finger slid in between her folds with no resistance. He brushed on her entrance a few times before probing in. Kyungsoo searched for his lips for another round of passionate kissing.

 

Shortly, she stopped and felt for his hands. She placed them right on her breasts and hooked his fingers where the fabric of her dress met her skin. “Just take it off already,” she panted against her lips.

 

“As you wish,” Jongin replied with a smirk. Said dress was pooled by her waist but he didn’t take much time to push them down her hips along with her panties. Kyungsoo wasted to time as well as his pants’ button popped and soon joined her dress by their feet. She pushed his shirt up, feeling his sides all the way and was thrown somewhere across the room.

 

A surge of impulsiveness hit Kyungsoo as soon as they’re both bare. The black silk sheets rustled softly under her weight as she climbed in on all fours, swaying her hips exaggeratedly to put on a show for Jongin. She couldn’t help but grin smugly as the needy grunt that she heard. She didn’t let up until her back rested on the soft pillows. Jongin was beckoned with a hooded stare and a very clear invitation of her legs spreading out to welcome him.

 

Kyungsoo will probably die of embarrassment later but it was all worth it when she was pounced on and kissed hungrily. She did her best to keep up and let her hands feel the rippling muscles under her touch. Her moans were getting too loud but control has long left her. She was sure that all the people in the floor have heard her long and shrill  _ fuck! _ when Jongin slid inside her without warning. He threw her a cheeky smile and a long suck on her right nipple from where he’s perched.

 

His cockhead was fully in when he pulled his hips back only to push again with more of his length. Kyungsoo’s eyes were glued to where they’re connected and it just took the heat she’s feeling up a few more notches. Jongin set a careful pace until he’s fully seated and has released a shuddering breath.

 

Their eyes met again as they wait. Jongin’s eyes were silently telling her that she will control the pace. He’s waiting for her to say that he could move.

 

“Jongin,  _ please _ .”

 

A smirk was the last thing that Kyungsoo saw before she was fucked into heavens by no other than Kim Jongin.

  
  
  
  


VI

  
  


Kyungsoo came to with soft sunlight touching her eyelids. Still, she slowly opened her eyes and felt every part of her body. She winced at how sore she is and memories from last night rushed back to her. A small smug smile tugged at her lips as she remembered how Jongin was too eager, too excited. He’s still lightly snoring, spooning her from behind. Kyungsoo lifted up the white cotton blanket that someone has somehow draped over them after their exhausting  _ activities _ .

 

She’s still bare but evidences of Jongin’s rougher-than-usual loving was imprinted on her pale skin. It wasn’t really a bad thing since she can hide them all under her clothes.

 

Jongin pressed closer with a sleepy groan and a lazy nuzzling on Kyungsoo’s nape. This was a habit of his everytime he was about to wake up. Kyungsoo wonders how many times have they been in a similar situation for her to take note of these little quirks of Kim Jongin.

 

The arm that was wrapped around Kyungsoo all along was pulled back only to pry her thighs open. Jongin carefully lifted her left thigh as he started grinding his now obvious morning wood against Kyungsoo’s ass. It’s way too early and Kyungsoo was still sore but she said nothing when he slid inside her with practiced ease. She decided that she’s not _ that  _ sore when her walls reacted from the intrusion.

 

“Good morning, baby,” Jongin rasped on her neck where he started to trail down wet kisses.

 

Kyungsoo scoffed that soon turned to a moan when he started to rock his hips. “Too late for that when you have already shoved your dick in me.”

 

He had the audacity to laugh, the deep vibrations on his chest echoing inside Kyungsoo’s. “Better late than never. Unless you want to stop..?”

 

Kim Jongin was one little piece of annoyingly handsome ass. He stopped moving, bringing Kyungsoo to frustration as she felt not as full as she wanted to. She pushed back her hips and put her suspended thigh down, unintentionally clamping harder around Jongin’s cock. He hissed and made a hard grab on her waist.

 

Do Kyungsoo can reduce a Kim Jongin into  _ this _ .

 

“Damn, that was a good wake up call,” and then he’s snapping his hips in a steady pace. It’s not too slow nor too fast, just enough for Jongin to pay attention on Kyungsoo’s neck, chest and her thighs that he likes to squeeze so much. Kyungsoo never bothered with time whenever they are together and just revelled in all the distractions that Jongin could offer.

 

Jongin came after a few more thrusts after she did. She felt all sticky and the need for a another shower overshadowed everything else. However, Jongin didn’t let her go right away and decided that her nipples were a great appetizer for breakfast. She was able to get away though after she has uncharacteristically whined about having no rest since the previous night.

 

“You’re so cute,” Jongin pinched her nose before dropping a kiss on it. Kyungsoo was too busy blushing while he rolled off her and the bed and stretched. She had to look away from all the skin and muscles displayed before her to calm herself down. She couldn’t be feeling needy after all the sex they had but Kim Jongin was simply irresistible.

 

The blanket that was barely covering her were thrown away, leaving her to shiver as cold air hit her still sensitive skin. Jongin ignored her protests when he scooped her up, bridal style, and headed towards the en suite bathroom. He put her down with a kiss on her cheek and busied himself with the rack of towels, getting three and setting them down by the sink.

 

“Quick shower or a nice long bath, baby?” Kyungsoo shivered but this time, it has nothing to do with the cold. They’re both buck naked inside a spacious and luxurious bathroom and talking about which way to clean themselves. Do friends with benefits always work this way?

 

Kyungsoo better do some research before she gets ahead of herself and  _ assume _ . Her crush has been turning into something else and the foreboding pain of a very high possibility of a heartbreak was starting to dawn on her. With the small things that Jongin has been doing, it only adds to the fluttering butterflies that has taken residence in her.

 

“Uhm, just a quick shower. I doubt you can keep your hands to yourself,” she huffed and stomped forward to the glass-walled shower. 

 

“So are you saying that we’re going in together?” Jongin wiggled his eyebrows teasingly when she instinctively looked back when he spoke.

 

“W-when did I say that?!” Kyungsoo sputtered indignantly though her dignity went right down the drain when her voice broke. The youngest Kim laughed at her reddening ears as he pointed out and sauntered his way to squeeze himself into the shower as well to wrap his arms around a grumbling and embarrassed Do Kyungsoo.

 

He spun her a bit so they are face to face, not relenting his hold around her waist. “That was the plan anyway. Don’t be shy, Soo. It’s not like we haven’t seen everything there is to see.”

 

Kyungsoo looked away with a  _ hmpf _ leaving Jongin with no choice but to tickle her to submission. Her cute love handles are very ticklish. He succeeded in getting her attention so let her breathe and dropped another kiss on her forehead. “I think we better start if you don’t want to get any more sticky.”

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo quipped breathlessly. She reached out for the panel where the button controls were and laughed her heart out when Jongin jumped with a yell at the first spray of ice cold water.

  
  


-

  
  


Wearing an oversized black hoodie and denim shorts that stayed hidden under the hoodie, Kyungsoo picked up her discarded clothes and the mini sling purse she has brought with her last night. The hoodie was Jongin’s and the shorts  _ miraculously _ appeared in the walk-in closet. It’s better than to wear her too tight dress when all she wants was to move as freely as her limbs allow her to. She’s still sore but the shower made her a bit better.

 

She opened her purse to check her phone and keys. “Oh, fuck,” she cursed as Baekhyun’s contact name appeared when she pressed the power button.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin came up behind her, wearing a white hoodie over black sweatpants. His key fob jingled as he dropped it inside the front pocket of his hoodie. Kyungsoo didn’t answer as she slid her finger down on her screen to see her notifications. Baekhyun sent her a text around 10pm last night saying that she’s okay and she’s with Chanyeol.

 

There was another message around half an hour ago that told her to meet up with her best friend in her condo.

 

“Soo?”

 

“Oh, uhm,” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin. He promised that he will drive her home himself but Baekhyun needs her. “Can we take a detour? I need to be at Baek’s.”

 

He looked relieved. “I thought something has happened. Of course, I’ll drive you there.”

 

“Thanks, babe,” Kyungsoo tiptoed to kiss Jongin’s cheek as thanks, unaware of the little slip up she had. Jongin was about to tease her again when his own phone rang. Chanyeol’s calling.

 

“Yeol?” after that, Jongin were all hums and huhs and okays. The call lasted around 2 minutes and in those 2 minutes, Kyungsoo’s comfortably leaning on Jongin’s side and scrolling through her messages. She has intentionally avoided emails and didn’t have time to be curious about them when Jongin took her hand.

 

“I think the reason why you need to be at Baekhyun’s is the same reason Chanyeol has asked me to meet there too,” he glanced at her as they neared a black sports car that Kyungsoo doesn’t know the brand of. She only shrugged, it wasn’t her place to tell anyway. She thought it’s only fair that Chanyeol would tell his best friend about his situation.

 

And for some reason, she felt lighter, knowing that she wouldn’t be carrying this big of a secret alone.

  
  
  
  


VII

  
  


As Kyungsoo and Jongin entered the foyer, they heard voices that were unmistakably their best friends. They didn’t sound hostile though and that’s a good thing. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were seated in the living room, watching Zootopia in low volume. Baekhyun was perched comfortably, sitting sideways so her legs are right on top of Chanyeol’s thighs, who was facing the flat screen.

 

The former looked at their direction with a quirked eyebrow. Kyungsoo followed her gaze and fell on her and Jongin’s clasped hands. She shrugged and they walked over to the couple. There are two pink bean bags by the floor which Jongin was heading to. Kyungsoo hesitated because she wasn’t in the best condition to sit that low just yet.

 

There’s a love seat right across the bean bags and pulled him there, not minding the three eyes then trained on her. It was a tight fit but better than the bean bags. Besides, having Jongin as near as possible was easing her nerves. She felt more agitated as they neared Baekhyun’s condo for worry over what would happen then. They were supposed to be in the boutique for the fitting but they’re seated right in front of Judy and Nick talking to the sloths.

 

An arm draped on her shoulders. She took that as cue to slouch and sink into Jongin’s warmth.

 

Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow at her best friend. Kyungsoo gave her a look which she hoped translated to  _ please give me a break. I almost had a mental breakdown because of you. _

 

Jongin cleared his throat and broke the pregnant (pun unintended) silence. “So, what’s up?”

 

Chanyeol shared a look with Baekhyun as he slowly pushed her legs off of him to pull her close by her waist. “Baekhyun’s pregnant.”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Jongin exhaled. It didn’t take him too long to put two and two together. There could only be one reason why he was called over by his best friend. And given Baekhyun’s  _ circumstances _ , “You’re fucked, man.”

 

“You. Are. Not. Helping,” Kyungsoo punctuated each word with a pinch on his pec.

 

It didn’t really hurt but Jongin felt the need to lighten up the atmosphere. “Ow, no one told me that I need to be useful!”

 

Bad joke. He only got a huffy Kyungsoo who pushed him as far as the loveseat would allow. He sighed and smiled apologetically to the soon-to-be parents. “Sorry. Didn’t mean any harm.”

 

He pulled Kyungsoo back to where she has just been. There was a bit of a struggle but she finally relented after a pinch aimed at his nipple this time.  _ That _ hurt.

 

“Are you two finished flirting or how long are we gonna wait up for you?” Baekhyun sassed. Kyungsoo could feel herself blushing as she flashed a peace sign towards her best friend. Other than the bags under her eyes, Baekhyun looks relatively okay. That is all she could ever wish for.

 

“On a serious note,” it was Jongin who changed the subject, “What are you planning to do next?”

 

They all jumped when the doorbell was rang. Chanyeol grimaced while Baekhyun didn’t look surprised. She seems to be expecting somebody.

 

“I’ll get it,” she volunteered. Jongin and Kyungsoo both craned their necks to see who the newcomer was. Greetings were murmured and it only added to the suspense when Baekhyun and her guest spent around half a minute by the foyer. They saw Baekhyun first and they both looked at each other with alarmed confusion when Zhang Yixing appeared in Baekhyun’s living room. The one and only fiancée of Byun Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol was quick to stand up. For a split second, Kyungsoo thought he was going to Yixing but he turned towards the dining area to get one of the chairs there and placed it by the bean bags. It was a smart move because that was silently saying that Yixing should take the offered seat before he got any idea to join him and Baekhyun on the couch.

 

“Good morning,” Yixing greeted them with a smile. It should feel out of place but the man has that effect to people. You can’t not get infected by his bright mood. He gave a polite nod to Chanyeol and walked over Jongin and Kyungsoo to give the latter a one-armed hug and a handshake for the former.

 

“Long time no see, Jongin,” he added before going back to his proffered seat.

 

Kyungsoo wanted to ask how Yixing and Jongin knew each other but she stayed still. She and Jongin were unmoving, not sure if they should stay or not. Kyungsoo shot her best friend a glare to where she’s standing like a mere spectator. All of this is making her anxious, even more when Baekhyun doesn’t seem as bothered as she expected her to be. What were they supposed to do?

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll explain. Calm down Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun rolled her eyes as she sat down beside Chanyeol though not as close as before. The disappointment was clear in Chanyeol’s face and on his fisted hands on his knees but he didn’t say anything. “I’ve come clean to Yixing.”

 

Yixing affirmed with a nod and turned towards the sulky Chanyeol. “I came here to help Baekhyun in telling her parents to call off the wedding. To be honest, I was a little shocked but would it be funny if I say that I kind of expected it?” he chuckled.

 

Of all the people in the room, Yixing was the one who found something remotely funny in their situation. “Don’t get me wrong,” he glanced at the two other men with them. “Baekhyun and I are really good friends and that made our arranged marriage bearable. If there’s anything I’m sorry for, it’s because I haven’t really been a good fiancée to her. We’re more often apart than together because of my work.”

 

The slight sad lilt in Yixing’s voice brightened as he continued though, “But I’m happy that she has found someone that made her happy the way I couldn’t,” his eyes turned softer as he looked at Baekhyun. “Baek, we both know that our hearts are not really into this marriage. I really want you to be happy though so I’ll do my best to help you, I promise.”

 

Kyungsoo can attest to what Yixing has said. She has gotten to know him through the couple of times she was able to hang out with him and Baekhyun whenever he visits her and through the stories that Baekhyun had been sharing. Zhang Yixing is a good man with a good heart though Kyungsoo can’t really say that he is a family man. He has too much passion for his craft and his work.

 

Or maybe, he hasn’t really met that person who would make him want to slow down and settle.

 

Chanyeol visibly relaxed and for someone who was known for being quite loud, he’s been silent, even with his gratitude for the supposed fiance of the mother of his child. He took Baekhyun’s hand in his and they shared bright smiles. Kyungsoo sighed, her worries were misplaced.

 

“Thanks, Xing. I owe you big,” Baekhyun said, her eyes turning teary.

 

“Just think of this as a thank you for everything that you had to put up for the wedding prep, Baek,” Yixing looked embarrassed. He knew how hard Baekhyun’s family was on her on trying to be the  _ perfect wife _ for the son of the Zhangs. Being part of the largest business empire is such a huge honor and once in a lifetime chance that the Byuns have grabbed for Baekhyun (not really).

 

She had to learn a lot of things about their family history and their family business on top of thriving for her own fashion brand. She’s been put into a lot of pressure to make their wedding dubbed as the wedding of the century. That had pushed her into exploring Exodus in the first place.

 

Yixing knew this all and has been constantly apologizing to Baekhyun and doing anything he could to ease her  _ tasks _ .

 

“Don’t worry, Baekkie,” Kyungsoo leaned forward. Their eyes met and she saw a subtle glow in them and Kyungsoo knew, her best friend is in a happy place. “I’ll be here and I’m claiming best aunt award already.”

  
  


-

  
  


Yixing excused himself not too long after their talk. He left with a promise to pick Baekhyun up the following day so they can meet the Byuns together. Baekhyun has called the boutique to reschedule the fitting on Monday to which Kyungsoo agreed. She can just let her mother know that she will not be coming to the office. She and Jongin also said goodbye after eating breakfast that they ordered, thinking that the couple needed their privacy.

 

Jongin didn’t hold her hand like he had on their way to Baekhyun’s place but he still have a hold on the small of her back, even though she didn’t really need any guiding towards his car. He only let go when she has stepped in. Their walk was silent but calm. She had boxed away all her worries and shoved them hidden somewhere inside her head. If Baekhyun wasn’t even the least bit stressed, why would she?

 

She can’t help it though but it will not be helping anyone.

 

Jongin let her be with her thoughts and she appreciated that. She needed time to process what has just happened and what could happen. Kyungsoo prefers that rather than pondering over Jongin and how very much caring he has been. One relationship to handle in a day is already enough.

 

“We’re here,” he announced as he killed the engine. Sure enough, they’re already in the familiar basement parking in Kyungsoo’s condo.  _ Wait. _

 

“H-how…?” Kyungsoo has never invited Jongin over outside of Exodus and she doesn’t even remember telling him her address. Her heart sped up at the smug smirk on Jongin’s face. He winked at her.

 

“I have ways, babe. So do you want to stay here longer or you can also invite me in, I don’t mind,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

 

He should be on his way home and simply dropped her off by the lifts and drove off. Jongin shouldn’t be giving her options that both have him staying with her longer. But she’s weak, Kyungsoo has realized that since the moment they first talked in Exodus. She could barely put up any defense when it was only lust driving whatever they have.

 

But with everything getting added into the mix, she’s hopeless.

 

“Fine. What do you want for lunch?”

  
  
  
  


VIII

  
  


_ “Kyungsoo, they refused to call off the wedding and they don’t want to accept my baby! They wouldn’t even listen to Yixing! He told me that his family will be the ones who will cancel the wedding if they find out I have a child out of wedlock, even if we say it’s Yixing’s. That made them even more adamant about not even wanting anything to do with my child. I don’t know what to do, Soo. They said they don’t care what I do with the baby but I’m still getting married to Yixing. I’m not losing my baby, Kyungsoo. I won’t be able to take it.” _

 

Kyungsoo arrived to a sleeping Baekhyun and a worried Yixing.

 

“How long has she been sleeping?”

 

Yixing looked at his watch. “Around half an hour. She’s finally stopped crying after talking to Chanyeol,” he sighed deeply. “I’m sorry. You’re the only person I know that can be with her.”

 

“It’s fine, Yixing,” Kyungsoo patted his shoulder in comfort. Baekhyun wasn’t the only one put in strain. “How about you? How are you coping up?”

 

Another sigh. Kyungsoo wasn’t used to seeing the guy without his usual dimpled smile. “Baekhyun’s parents are giving such high regard on their connection with our family. I’m afraid that if I’m going to arrange things from my side to let Baekhyun be free, they are going to take it out on her. Her delicate condition isn’t best suited for that.”

 

“Did you mention Chanyeol?”

  
  


Yixing shook his head. “I’ve been in talks with them business-wise and I’ve witnessed their ambitious drive, Kyungsoo. I stopped Baekhyun because I know of the Parks. Not to sound arrogant or anything, I will still be the better choice in the eyes of Baekhyun’s parents. And who knows what consequence the Parks will face against the Byuns?”

 

It all made sense. Thankfully, Yixing came over and went with Baekhyun. If he wasn’t as level headed as he was, they could be in a whole lot more of trouble.

 

Kyungsoo plopped down on the couch while Yixing sat on the loveseat. “So is there a plan B?”

 

“As of now, I can’t think of anything. I think it is better if I let Baekhyun decide this with Chanyeol. It’s their child. Whatever happens, I’ll see to it that Baekhyun keeps her baby. It’s the least that I could do for her for the past three years she has sacrificed for our family’s arrangement.”

 

Yixing is truly an angel. If he ever finds the right person for him, they will be so lucky.

 

“He didn’t think so,” Yixing answered with a cryptic smile. Kyungsoo unconsciously blurted her thoughts out loud.

 

Curious albeit embarrassed, she decided to push her luck. “He?”

 

“Oh, I thought Jongin has already told you,” he chuckled lightly. “Let’s just say that my one that got away is his second eldest brother, Junmyeon.”

  
  


-

  
  


Baekhyun woke up with Kyungsoo right beside her, typing away on her phone. The latter turned to her as she shifted so they are facing each other. Kyungsoo slid down until she’s face to face with her best friend, red-rimmed eyes, puffy cheeks and all. Baekhyun started tearing up again. There was really nothing she could do but pull her into a hug.

 

Telling Baekhyun to stop crying will only have the opposite effect. So she let her cry her heart out. She made her drink water every now and then to keep her hydrated. It pained her to see her best friend crying this much. This was the first time that Byun Baekhyun has cried this hard. She shouldn’t be made to choose between her child and her future. No one should be having this dilemma.

 

A child is a blessing, even more so for Baekhyun and Chanyeol who were obviously much into each other than just being merely friends. But being born into their families, into the circle of the rich and famous, sacrifices for the sake of business relations are not uncommon. Sometimes, they’re taken to such extent that even familial ties were on the line.

 

The two of them ended up with Kyungsoo with her back on Baekhyun’s headboard while she laid on Kyungsoo’s lap, slowly evening her breathing. Kyungsoo busied herself with brushing her best friend’s hair. It has always felt relaxing to her. She had to pause though, when Baekhyun sat up and held her face by her cheeks.

 

“Soo, I can’t give away my baby.”

 

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. Her face was squished even more, making it hard to talk.

 

“But my baby can’t stay with me… for now. They don’t deserve to be born in a shitty family but I’m not letting them go.”

 

Another hum.

 

“So can you please, please, take care of my baby until I can?”

 

If it weren’t for the hands cupping her face, Kyungsoo’s jaw would’ve been on the floor at that moment.

 

“I don’t trust anybody else to do this. I know this is a really, really huge favor that I’m asking you but I’m really desperate right now, Soo. I don’t have anyone else to turn to but you. I don’t doubt you will love my baby and will take care of them. I’m entrusting my child to you, Soo and if I need to beg for you to accept this, accept us, I will do it. Right now, if you want to.”

 

Baekhyun did get off her bed and got on her knees, head bowed low. “Do Kyungsoo, I’m begging you. Please do me this giant favor and I’m forever in your debt. If you really, really value our more than two decades of friendship…”

 

Kyungsoo reached over to swat her arm. Her best friend’s ridiculous antics. “Okay, just shut up, Baek. My head is hurting with your dramatics. Get back up here.”

 

Baekhyun obeyed eagerly, her face visibly brightened. “You said okay. You’re okay with this? Are you really okay with taking my baby in until her mother figures out a way out of the shithole she’s trapped in?”

 

Groaning, Kyungsoo let out an annoyed sigh. “I just said that you cut off the drama,” but she took one of Baekhyun’s hands and held it firmly with both of hers. “We’ll make this work. I told you I got your back, didn’t I?”

 

“But  _ really _ , Soo. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I’m unnecessarily looping you into this mess. I’m subjecting you to a lot more stress…”

 

Kyungsoo covered her mouth and shrugged. “Then I’ll just swing by Exodus, like always.”

 

Well, maybe mentioning Exodus wasn’t the best distraction. It only served as ammo for the wicked glint that Baekhyun had in her eyes. “Speaking of Exodus, don’t you even deny what happened yesterday. I saw with my own eyes how  _ chummy _ you were with Kim Jongin.”

 

“So? We’re cuddly post-sex,” Kyungsoo was already amassing all the possible excuses that she can use for every possible question Baekhyun will ask.

 

“You’re also flirty post-sex?”

 

“Sure,” was Kyungsoo’s off-handed reply. The squinted eyes boring into her showed Baekhyun’s dissatisfaction.

 

“You were holding hands when you came in,” she accused. “Did you hold hands while he was driving? On your way home? Did you invite him in?”

 

The short pause clued in Baekhyun that she was about to hear something juicy. As much as Kyungsoo doesn’t want her prying, maybe,  _ maybe _ she can try and open up a bit about her feelings for Jongin.

 

“No, no and yes,” as expected, the expecting squealed in delight but Kyungsoo held up a finger to hold her back. “We had lunch and maybe he stayed a little longer to watch a few movies.”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?” she looked away feeling ashamed at how her yesterday had gone. She had totally lost the battle of wills against herself and well, she has already broke the flimsy promise she had made to herself that she will keep everything related to Exodus  _ in _ Exodus. She had to change her sheets in the middle of the night (or very early in the morning) when Jongin had to leave because of work emergency.

 

Baekhyun held her hand up and shook her head. “Nevermind, no need to tell me. It’s written all over your face that you had sex in your condo last night,” she paused for a sigh. “Have you two talked about whatever relationship you have?”

 

“We did and it hasn’t changed since the last time I told you about it.”

 

“So you’re still fuck buddies?”

 

Kyungsoo groaned. “Friends with benefits,” she corrected.

 

“How is that any different?”

 

“Contrary to what you believe, Jongin and I don’t only fuck all the time. We sometimes talk when we’re bored.”

 

“And you hold hands?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you hug and cuddle?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you kiss?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes. She doesn’t know where Baekhyun plans to bring their conversation to. “Yeah. What about it?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe try to actually  _ be _ together? Wouldn’t that be much easier?”

 

“Fair point but then again I don’t want to end up getting hurt, Baek,” Kyungsoo pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head on them. “To be honest, I don’t hate your idea but maybe this is just too early to be catching feelings? If you ask me, I won’t be able to tell which things he does as a friend or as a fuck buddy. We can’t bank on something uncertain.”

 

Her best friend looked like she still has something to say but she dropped it off with a shrug. “If you ask me, you two look good together.”

 

“Must be the chemistry, sex aftereffect.”

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to roll her eyes. “Suit yourself.”

  
  
  
  


IX

  
  


The Zhang-Byun nuptials was indeed dubbed as the wedding of the century. Only a hundred people were able to witness it live, only the elite of the elites were invited apart from the family of the newlyweds. There were no media allowed around a 50-meter radius from the venue of the hilltop wedding apart from the officially hired photographers and videographers to document the wedding.

 

The stills that were shared with the public were full of flowy traditional whites. Baekhyun didn’t want to deviate from a classic wedding but added personal touches that makes her wedding  _ hers _ . Baekhyun looked like an angel in her purely white wedding gown full of intricate lace embellishments down to the train. Of course, Yixing looked dashing in his tuxedo and they were both the embodiment of beauty and class.

 

Their guestlist has been highly anticipated too. The Zhangs and the Byuns came with large smiles on their faces, setting up the happy atmosphere of the wedding. Close enough to mask that everything has been a business deal. The Dos were practically family to the Byuns and their attendance were highlighted as well. Senator Do, his wife and two daughters gave the media a glimpse of their presence when they arrived together in a tinted limousine. The Senator rolled down a window on his side and greeted everyone.

 

When they stepped out to walk on the petal-laden path towards the venue, the shutters went off double time as the maid of honor, the bride’s best friend, emerged in a silver gown, a tamed version of the bride’s.

 

The sons of Kim Realty were also present, the eldest Kim Minseok, Kim Junmyeon and the youngest Kim Jongin. The media men had a field day when Jongin gave him his signature smoldering gaze and small smirk. After all, the venue, Elysium, is one of their luxury resorts across the globe. There was no doubt that the wedding will be the talk of the town for weeks.

 

Of course, Kyungsoo knew that the Kims were invited to the wedding as well and she should’ve prepared herself. She was sure that she can handle a formally dressed Jongin in her best friend’s wedding. But she has concluded she’s weak. She tried her hardest not to blush every time she saw him in her periphery and tried not to text him to meet somewhere  so they can  _ properly _ greet each other.

 

But Baekhyun was her top priority. She has complained about headache about an hour before the ceremony and was just not feeling all too well. But she carried herself with confidence and poise that no one has noticed. Besides, if Kyungsoo were to go to Jongin, she might just make Baekhyun think of Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo has promised to do everything that she could to protect Baekhyun and reassure her that she got her back.

 

Everything went smoothly, the guests were enjoying the sumptuous food, the music playing in the background has kept the celebratory and romantic mood. When Yixing came to the microphone, all smiles, everyone was expecting anything but an announcement that he and Baekhyun will be staying in UK for 2 years.

 

“I’m sorry if this seems too sudden,” Yixing chuckled, dimples and all. “It actually isn’t. I’ve been meaning to fly over to UK to oversee our satellite office there and manage the recruitment as well. We have seen great potential in Europe and I decided that this is as great time as any. Maybe see this as an extended honeymoon of sorts?”

 

The guests were cheering, Baekhyun was looking sheepish with an underline of defeat while Kyungsoo tried her best to show playful betrayal. Baekhyun hasn’t mentioned anything about UK. She has some explaining to do.

  
  


-

  
  


Because of Yixing’s news, there was no honeymoon send off for the newlyweds. However, they were booked into the most expensive room in Elysium for them to supposedly enjoy their first night as husband and wife. Instead, they were joined by Kyungsoo and Jongin, the former was definitely not leaving until she hears the whole plan and the latter simply tagged along when Kyungsoo threatened to kick him out of her room.

 

“Start talking,” Kyungsoo huffed, eyeing both Yixing and Baekhyun who sat across them on the dining table.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “This is Yixing’s idea and I think it’s for the best.”

 

“If we stay here or in China, there are more chances of getting discovered. Besides, Baekhyun can’t just stay cooped up in one place. It’s better if we stay away, new environment, new faces. This will give us a little more freedom,” Yixing elaborated further.

 

It made sense. They just had a perfect excuse to fly off to another country so that they can protect Baekhyun’s secret. “Two years? That long?” Kyungsoo asked. It just feels too long for her. It would be hard to travel back with an almost two-year old kid if they are aiming for discreet. And where does she play into that picture?

 

“A year is too short for me to get the UK branch together,” the Chinese businessman crossed his legs and sighed. “Any shorter than that will raise suspicions. Also, my parents have already planned to come over in year to check for progress and also to make sure that they will be seeing their grandchild the following year.”

 

Kyungsoo then remembered the some sort of tradition of the Zhangs. One of the things that weighed over Baekhyun’s shoulders. They were more focused on what they could do to stop the wedding that they overlooked what would happen after the inevitable marriage. A couple was expected to be pregnant a year after the wedding, give or take a few months. It has been passed down for generations and no one is expected to break it. She turned to her best friend who’s trying to keep herself together.

 

“I would be asking for a  _ vacation _ a few weeks before their scheduled visit and as the good daughter-in-law that I am, I will be flying with them to show face,” Baekhyun added. “You should’ve seen how mom and dad’s face lit up when I told them about it when they were just seconds to beating me up when I was discussing my plans for my baby.”

 

The hand that Kyungsoo has been unconsciously holding squeezed hers. She looked at Jongin who gave her a sad smile and a knowing nod. That propelled her out of her seat and into Baekhyun’s space. Her best friend finally let her tears flood. Baekhyun’s sobs resounded into the deepest depths of Kyungsoo’s heart.

 

“Soo… I-- I don’t know how to tell Yeol…”

 

_ Right _ . If it so happened that the father of Baekhyun’s baby was some random guy, Yixing could’ve easily swooped in and claimed the child to be his, end of story. But Chanyeol… Park Chanyeol is someone special to Baekhyun and he has wholeheartedly accepted his child to be with her. No one would be so cruel to break apart a family that’s only pushed apart by greed and pride.

 

“Ehem,” Jongin smiled at the three eyes trained at him. “I’ve known Chanyeol for more than a decade and I know I’m not in the position to tell you this but he loves you Baekhyun. Be honest with him, he’s a good guy and he will understand.”

 

Baekhyun was supposed to be comforted but she only bawled louder and kept on repeating  _ Soo, I love him too. I love Chanyeol. _ Kyungsoo, Jongin and Yixing can only let her cry her sorrows out. A little over eleven in the evening, Baekhyun finally fell asleep, probably exhausted from the emotional stress she’s been through. It made Kyungsoo worry because it might affect her baby in some way.

 

“I’ll make sure to have her checked as soon as I can contact a friend of a friend who I can trust to be Baek’s doctor,” Yixing accompanied his guests to the door. “Don’t worry. If Baek can’t tell Chanyeol, I will.”

 

“Thank you, Xing. I don’t know if you’re just an angel in disguise but you’re amazing,” Kyungsoo gave him a hug and they parted ways. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Kyungsoo’s room was just a floor below the newlyweds so she opted to just take the stairs. Jongin led her by her hand in silence. It didn’t take long until they arrived at her doorstep and judging from the still firm hold on her hand, Jongin has no plans on leaving yet.

 

“Are you staying?” she still asked. Things between her and Jongin have already been quite confusing. The lines that she has thought they have established have been blurring as days passed by. What’s worse was that no one seemed too keen into keeping them up. Kyungsoo’s feelings were already starting to play and yet, she has no will to stop them.

 

Signs of danger have been flashing in her head.

 

Yet there she was, giving him an expectant look and showing no signs of letting him go either.

 

Jongin reached for his pants pocket and flashed his copy of Kyungsoo’s key card. Not really hard to get since he’s one of the owners of the resort. He’s already used it earlier that night when he tried to  _ kidnap _ Kyungsoo. He didn’t say anything but tapped the card onto the electronic lock and led them inside once it opened like it’s his own room. He went straight to the bed and sat on the edge of it, pulling the owner of the room onto his lap.

 

“I missed you,” he murmured as he rearranged their bodies so Kyungsoo’s comfortably straddling him.

 

Kyungsoo scoffed playfully, trying to hide a grin. “It’s just a little over a week, mister. Surely, you could’ve found entertainment somewhere else.”

 

Jongin returned the scoff. “If someone said that to me six months ago, I would’ve agreed but Exodus is just not the same without you, babe.”

 

Good thing it was Jongin who opened up the subject. A little memory of one of their conversations has been sitting at the edge of Kyungsoo’s consciousness. It’s just there to pique her curiosity everytime she remembers. She’s been meaning to ask Jongin but couldn’t quite find the right timing until then.

 

“Have you really been in Exodus everyday?”

 

The youngest Kim fell back onto the bed, bringing Kyungsoo down with him. “Most of the time. I couldn’t just let it run by itself, can I? We’ve been marketing impeccable and confidential service that’s why I have a reputation to maintain.”

 

Kyungsoo pushed herself up to take a better look at the man under her. “You’re working in Exodus?”

 

He froze then turned sheepish and a little guilty. He rested his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, “Didn’t I tell you that I own Exodus?”

 

“Uhm, no? Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asked, incredulous. In perspective, she wouldn’t put it past Kim Realty to be able to have such a property but for Jongin to own it? She hasn’t had an inkling and Kyungsoo’s just… shocked.

 

Jongin nodded solemnly. “There are only two members who know about me, you and Chanyeol,” he smiled cheekily. “So, surprise?”

 

The lady on his lap was still speechless though her hands were still on his shoulders. The silence stretched and Jongin contented himself by watching the play of emotions on her beautiful face. After uncounted minutes, her eyes grew wide before she launched herself down to hide her face by the column of his neck.

 

“Please don’t tell me you knew about what happened with Jongdae.”

 

Jongin guffawed and Kyungsoo knew she’s doomed. “Actually, I very rarely show up in public eye whenever I’m in Exodus but that stunt of yours pushed me out of my office. That’s some power, you know?”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

It took a lot of persuading for Kyungsoo to let go and stop hiding. The kiss that Jongin has managed to sneak was his victory. The teasing and embarrassment was soon forgotten as they remembered how much they’ve missed each other. Their lips molded perfectly and moved with familiarity. Jongin rolled them over until he’s hovering above Kyungsoo, hands and knees supporting his weight but their kiss remained unbroken.

 

Kyungsoo’s excited hands have found their way to Jongin’s pants and started the work to take it off of him. The latter was a willing participant who let her lips go so she can push the fabric down his thighs, past his knees and lastly his ankles. The glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes was the only warning he got before she’s got a mouthful of his cock.

 

She placed her hands on his torso and gave a bit of a push, urging him to lay on his back. Jongin obeyed, his mind turning hazy from the warm and wet sensation on his crotch. Kyungsoo’s head bobbed up and down a few times then let go with a pop. Her hands replaced her mouth right away, moving up Jongin’s body so they can kiss.

 

“Soo, babe… wait,” Jongin was supposed to tell her something important. That was the very reason why he had demanded a copy of Kyungsoo’s key card from the resort admin and trespassed her room. It couldn’t wait for the following day and he should probably get it out of his system before things go further and he loses all the courage he has collected.

 

“Do you need me to suck you off more?” Kyungsoo looked confused though she didn’t seem to reject the idea. Her hand slowed down and she dropped a peck on Jongin’s lips.

 

“Wait, wait no!” he held her face in his two hands to keep her in place. “I… You haven’t asked me yet why I raided your room.”

 

She tilted her head to the side. “Well, we’re trying to have sex already…”

 

Jongin facepalmed in his head. “Babe that wasn’t the main reason why I came. Will you hear me? Promise?”

 

“This better be good…”

 

_ Inhale. Exhale. _ “Do Kyungsoo, I don’t just want sex with you.”

 

Kyungsoo went rigid. “Would you please elaborate on that before I jump into conclusions.”

 

They look ridiculous. Jongin was already naked from waist below and they both looked on edge. It really was bad timing for him to bring the topic up and it could possibly go two ways, one of which will result into blue balls but he needed to say it. Kyungsoo needed to know. It has already gone too long.

 

“I just don’t want our relationship to revolve around sex, Soo. I want more and not just your pleasured face, your delicious moans, the sexy way you call my name and mind-blowing orgasms. I want to see more of your cute side, your career-driven self, your sassy self, your caring self and so much more. I want to know all of you, Soo.”

 

“This past few days that we’ve been apart had me thinking. I don’t just want to be there for your because we’re horny or in need of stress relief. I want to be there with you, for you, always.”

 

After Jongin’s speech, the bed dipped from Kyungsoo’s movement. She slowly crawled and plopped down right beside him. “You’re going to have to take care of Baek’s baby too.”

 

Her face wasn’t giving away any emotion. “I don’t mind. I like kids and Baekhyun’s baby happens to be my best friend’s too.”

 

“One last question.”

 

“Shoot, babe.”

 

“You know you can’t hurt me, right? My dad knows people,” her threatening glare looked cute though, Jongin mused. An unmistakable twitch that can only be a smile that was being held back wasn’t helping Jongin’s resolve to keep a straight face.

 

“Heaven forbid that I would intentionally hurt you, Do Kyungsoo.”

 

Her answering smile was blinding, finally letting go. “That’s great.” She scooted closer until she’s practically glued herself to Jongin’s side. “Let’s go to sleep now, boyfriend.”

 

Jongin had only wished for the night to end like this. But more than anything, he’s grinning stupidly at being called  _ boyfriend _ . “So we just sleep?”

 

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. “You turned all sappy on me. Now I just want warm and tight cuddles. Can you deliver?”

 

Jongin said no more as he pulled Kyungsoo to lay on his chest and secured her with his arms around her waist. It was Kyungsoo who leaned in first for their first kiss as an  _ official  _ couple and they didn’t stop until they fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This is the 2nd part of this too big of a fic that I've started lol and this isn't the final one sorry :P i wanted to post something before the comeback so... I hope this will be enough? for now?
> 
> Thank you for those who have given this love during the Nabisonyeo 2018 round, both those who expressed them and also to those who have appreciated it silently <3

X

  
  


The first day of Kyungsoo and Jongin as officially dating turned out quite eventful.

 

Baekhyun was the first person Kyungsoo has confided to but it didn’t end well. The former had burst into tears, sobbing how life was being unfair to her and questioning why can’t she be happy like Kyungsoo. Jongin had to tell Chanyeol right then as well so he can comfort the mother of his child who was already on her way to the airport.

 

Kyungsoo almost ended up crying too if not for Jongin pulling her into his arms, reassuring her that Baekhyun didn’t mean to make her sad. He even cupped her face to drop small kisses on her lips just to get her to giggle and feel better. Who knew Kim Jongin can be cute if he wanted to?

 

The only thing that stopped them was someone clearing his throat that turned out to be Senator Do with his wife standing beside him, eyes wide in surprise. And that was how the Dos have formally met Jongin as their youngest daughter’s boyfriend. After Kyungsoo’s parents has left, it was her turn to reassure her new boyfriend that her dad wasn’t going to have him tailed 24/7.

 

“Well, maybe he will be doing a  _ thorough _ background check,” she teased.

 

Jongin paled and almost hightailed back to her room if not for her strong grip on his wrist and apologies in between giggles. He relented after a few minutes after a deep kiss and a serious promise from his girlfriend.

 

It was Joohyun, Kyungsoo’s elder sister who found them kissing again in the corridor. Jongin was a quick victim of her intimidating gaze until she’s smiling cheekily. She passed by them and reached up to pat her sister’s head. “So you actually managed to snag the man of you wet dreams huh?”

 

Kyungsoo stomped away, grumbling lowly under her breath. She refused to let Jongin see her deeply blushing cheeks and glared back at her sister with a promise of pain after she has eaten her breakfast.

 

“You’re so cute, Soo,” Jongin cooed. “You’ve had a crush on me? Really? Since when?”

 

She ignored him that only turned Jongin into a clingy baby hanging off on her shoulders and begging for attention. It was kind of disconcerting since Kyungsoo was so used to dealing with the sensual version of Jongin more. However, his antics were endearing all the same as if telling her that there was no way out of Kim Jongin’s clutches. They arrived at the food hall in a rather intriguing state. They had heads turned towards them, including Jongin’s brothers who were already seated and having their meal.

 

Meeting Jongin’s brothers was smooth. Junmyeon looked like he was shining, a very charismatic character that fits his role as the next CEO-in-line. He shook Kyungsoo’s hand and requested for her to keep his brother in check at all times. “He has very creative ways to  _ irk _ our parents.”

 

Minseok, on the other hand, was more laid back and even took the liberty to hug Kyungsoo like they have been old friends. Even though he is the eldest among the Kims, he didn’t want to step up to the responsibility of running the Kim empire. He was content that he worked his way up and is currently Kim Realty’s CFO. He was more lax when it comes to their baby brother. “He is just literally a giant baby, Kyungsoo. I hope you’re ready to take care of one.”

  
  


-

  
  


Words travelled fast. The news sites were headlining the wedding of the century but almost all of them also have something on the newly revealed couple after the wedding. Kim Jongin, one of the most eligible bachelors in the country, world even, was officially off the shelf and the lucky girl was no other than the youngest daughter of Senator Do. A quiet lady but a perfect example of beauty and class in one.

 

They weren’t expecting for Kyungsoo to be an overnight celebrity after articles about them dating have gone public. More and more articles came out but most of them were about the timid Kyungsoo and what could be known about her. However, all of them were only repeating the same information because the youngest Do had always been a private person.

 

Hence, it was inevitable that she had gained followers who she didn’t need.

 

“Are you really okay, Soo?” Jongin asked worriedly over their routinely lunch video calls. He’s in his office in Exodus (has always been, apparently). The lights were on then, as per Kyungsoo’s request. It’s just not healthy for him to work in very low light conditions, she  scolded him a few days back. He just gave in to her request obediently.

 

Kyungsoo turned back to her phone after reading another report from their security. Her followers have gotten braver the past few days and have exerted a lot more effort into getting some more information about her. She smiled and spun a little to give all of her attention to her slightly pouting boyfriend. It has only been eleven days and they’re already dealing with problems.

 

“Dad’s already had enough. I’m sure we can all be in peace starting tomorrow,” she chuckled. Senator Do’s patience has worn thin from the people camping near their residence, in Kyungsoo’s condo and at their office building. He had pulled some strings because he’d rather settle everything quietly than let the matter blow out of proportion.

 

Jongin’s pout deepened. “I made a horrible impression on your parents. I’m sorry, Soo.”

 

“What are you sorry for?” Kyungsoo raised a challenging brow. “You’re sorry that you asked me to be your girlfriend?”

 

“Oh, goodness, no!” he protested. “I didn’t mean it that way, baby.”

 

Maybe it’s just not a good time for teasing. “I know, I know,” Kyungsoo leaned closer to her phone. “I’m just messing with you. And don’t worry about my parents. They know you’re trying. I’m sure you’re the one who worked on the published articles.”

 

He sighed. “That’s the least that I could do. I’m not even that big of a celebrity but they made our relationship some kind of a circus attraction. I hope you believe that I’m serious about you, Soo. I’m serious about us.”

 

Kyungsoo has fallen for the flirty and playful Jongin but his thoughtfulness and sincerity has cemented her at the bottom of the pit. There really was no way out for her now. She let her body sag and didn’t bother to hide her own pout. “I want to see you.”

 

Jongin mirrored her and let out a sad exhale. “Me too, baby. By Friday, I’ll come to you. I’m just making sure that my patrons won’t get unnecessary attention.”

 

“I miss you,” she confessed. “We should be enjoying our honeymoon phase. We haven’t even celebrated our first monthsary yet.”

 

“We will,” Jongin promised, his eyes shone with conviction. “Just hang in there, okay? I hope you’re not getting tired of me yet, Soo.”

 

She snorted unattractively. If this was another person, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have been caught doing such unlady-like gesture. But Jongin has always been an exception. “I haven’t enjoyed you properly. I better get the best out of this deal.”

 

“Yeah, baby. You should,” Jongin’s eyes turned into crescents and his lips curved into a big smile. “By the way, how’s Baekhyun?”

 

Kyungsoo’s best friend has cried on her again after she and Yixing arrived in the home in UK. She apologized profusely and only stopped when she’s reminded that it couldn’t be good for her baby. Since then, the two of them had been talking at least once a day, like how Jongin and Kyungsoo were. “She’s probably still sleeping. Her doctor has checked on her and she’s doing fine.”

 

A knock on the door shifted Kyungsoo’s attention. She raised her hand to tell her boyfriend to hold for a minute. Yeri appeared with a sheepish smile and her tablet clutched on her chest. “Ms. Do, you have a meeting with the packaging suppliers in fifteen minutes.”

 

It seemed like time’s up. “Thank you, Yeri,” she gave a nod to her secretary and turned back to her phone. “Sorry, baby. I need to go.”

 

“It’s okay, Soo. I’ll see you very soon, alright?” Jongin took his phone from wherever it was perched on. “Just call me whenever you want to.”

 

His girlfriend hummed in agreement and brought her phone closer. She’s still had to look around as if someone’s watching her before kissing the top of her phone where the front camera is. She tried to not blush for the nth time she’s done that. It’s super silly but Kyungsoo doesn’t have the heart to deny Jongin that  _ little _ request. “Bye, Nini.”

 

“Bye, Soo,” she ended the video call rather abruptly, flustered from the soft look on her boyfriend. Kyungsoo felt stupid for acting like a little girl experiencing her first crush but she can’t help it. She knew it’s speaking volumes about her true feelings but it’s still too early, she thought. They will get there.

  
  
  
  


XI

  
  


_ 1 year later _ …

 

Park Cheonsa. The little angel that was dropped by her weeping and anguished mother in Kyungsoo’s arms after five months in their secret heaven. It was tricking, being able to have Cheonsa use her father’s last name. It took quite a while and quite a lot of money but the biggest smiles on Baekhyun and Chanyeol made all the hassle worth it.

 

Just like what they had discussed a year ago, the Zhangs have scheduled their trip to UK right after visiting their in-laws to discuss their new venture. It was the part of the  _ deal _ when both families have decided to marry off their children. The biggest talent management company who many were already dreaming to get in.

 

This was the cue for Baekhyun to bring her baby girl to Kyungsoo for safekeeping. It was a very painful moment to see, Baekhyun leaving last minute kisses to an oblivious Cheonsa. Her mother has promised for the thousandth time that she will come back for her and they will be living their happy ever after together with her daddy.

 

Kyungsoo stood by her kitchen and leaned heavily on her boyfriend and let her tears flow freely. It hurt to see her beloved best friend breaking down as if the world’s coming down on her. She felt thankful to Jongin who held her through her sobs. The kisses on her head and the whispers of assurance had made her feel a whole lot better.

 

“Soo, Chanyeol is on the way,” Jongin announced after he checked his phone. Kyungsoo knew that he was giving Baekhyun a chance to stay or to go before the father of her daughter arrives. The new parents just had an argument the day before. The sad news was their problem won’t be solved overnight but they were running out of time.

 

The Zhangs have started to expect their grandchild from Yixing and Baekhyun.

 

Tear-streaked Baekhyun walked over towards the couple with hollow eyes. She stopped right in front of her best friend and pressed a lingering kiss on the sleepy baby girl in her arms. “Be a good girl, my little angel. Mommy loves you so much but I have to give you to your mama Soo until mommy can make sure that you will have a happy family. I will come back, beautiful. Cross my heart.”

 

She then turned to Kyungsoo, regarding her solemnly. “Soo, please love my Cheonsa like I would love her.”

 

The then asleep baby was shifted into Kyungsoo’s arms. It took Baekhyun more than a minute to pull back her arms to herself. Cheonsa merely laid her cheek against Kyungsoo’s chest, a picture of calm and serenity. Lucky her, she couldn’t fully grasp whatever was happening around her.

 

“Baek, you don’t have to worry for my godchild. I already love her so much,” Kyungsoo hushed herself. Cheonsa doesn’t like her sleep to get disrupted. “Leave her to us.”

 

Jongin pulled his girlfriend a little closer. “We’ll be here whenever you are ready.”

 

“I gotta go,” Baekhyun sniffed. “And please, please keep my Cheonsa away from my parents.”

 

Kyungsoo held the baby tighter. The Byuns knew that Baekhyun decided to keep her baby and they were indifferent about it, as long as Baekhyun didn’t do anything to jeopardize their deal with the Zhangs. However, when they learned that Baekhyun and Yixing hasn’t announced a pregnancy yet after months from their daughter gave birth, they had a sudden interest on their grandchild.

 

They wanted to introduce the baby as Yixing’s.

 

“I will, Baekkie,” and Baekhyun was gone, still shedding tears on her way out.

  
  


-

  
  


Chanyeol arrived fifteen minutes after Baekhyun left. He was expecting to meet Baekhyun in person but he was a little too late. However, he practically glowed the moment that he saw his baby girl sleeping peacefully. Chanyeol felt everything stopped around him for a heartbeat and he’s rushing towards his daughter with an all too big of a smile.

 

His limbs flailed a little as Kyungsoo carefully handed him Cheonsa. There wasn’t a crash course that he can take on how to handle a baby and he was only relying on his resolve that he will not let anything happen to his little angel. Chanyeol finally managed to cradle her little body when her two little familiar eyes opened and looked up at him.

 

“You look more beautiful in person, my angel. Just like your mom,” he cooed. Cheonsa squirmed a bit and reached for his nose, twisted it before she fell back to sleep. She has a strong grip and quite sharp nails but those weren’t the reason why he started crying.

 

He felt his best friend put a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards Kyungsoo’s couches. Chanyeol followed as he tried his best to hold down his urge to sob. He didn’t have the heart to wake his daughter up. After he settled, Kyungsoo brought him her baby bag and whispered that she and Jongin will be in her room and that he can holler if he needed help.

 

Chanyeol felt the guilt weigh in his heart. He had been thinking of running away with Cheonsa to keep her safe when his best friend and his girlfriend (who happened to be Baekhyun’s best friend) were willing to help them. He knew that they only wanted to protect him too but it has been hurting his pride.

 

Everything has been a million blows on his pride.

 

For one, he couldn’t be with Baekhyun freely, not when the love of his life was already promised to another man. They couldn’t be together not because she didn’t feel the same way. Baekhyun loves him back and was willing to do everything for his sake, even if that means that they need to hide their daughter from the world. All because he wasn’t enough to reach the standards to be with Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t successful enough, wasn’t rich enough and couldn’t offer anything to the Byuns that they don’t already have.

 

So he didn’t have a choice but watch through his television how the country celebrated the marriage of Baekhyun to another man. How useless he was when he couldn’t even keep the woman he loves. He has to share her unwillingly and miss the months she was carrying their child, when he was supposed to take care of her and share every moment she was bearing their child.

 

He couldn’t even see, kiss and hug them together.

 

He also has to live with the knowledge that Baekhyun would be with another man despite their promises of love and Cheonsa as proof of it. Ultimately, he was just a powerless pawn in his own story because he was unfortunate enough to be born among the upper class and yet suffer for being not on top.

 

It hurt that he couldn’t possibly be Baekhyun’s priority when all he wanted was to have her beside him, close and ever present. He may not be able to give their little family all the riches in the world but he would make more than enough, more than enough to keep them living with luxury that not everyone could afford.

 

Chanyeol just wanted a chance for his family to be whole. He didn’t know that that was too much to ask.

 

He let his tears flow as he hugged Cheonsa closer. He could only make the most out of every moment that he could steal from his miserable fate. In the meantime that he couldn’t do much, he would just pour all the love he could give to his daughter. Her name would always remind him that she was a part of him because Baekhyun has given him the honor of choosing a name for their daughter.

 

Chanyeol traced Cheonsa’s features with his eyes. The photos that Baekhyun has sent over in his phone were nothing on the real deal. Her ears looked like his, they’re adorable on her. Her eyes, he knew looked like Baekhyun’s and if he’s being honest, his daughter looked like him generally, just with softer accents that she got from her mother.

 

He got lost in staring down at his child, not noticing the audience that he had, looking over at him with sad smiles.

  
  
  
  


XII

  
  


The persistent ringing of the doorbell woke Jongin up. He squinted at the digital clock by Kyungsoo’s dresser and it said that it was still too early to get up. He and Kyungsoo wasn’t needed at work until a few more hours. He could use more sleep, especially since Cheonsa decided that she was too cranky to sleep long. He and Kyungsoo had taken turns into attending to the wailing baby. Exhausting, that’s for sure, but he can see himself doing the same thing for his own child.

 

Maybe some time in the near future, when Kyungsoo would already want to have one as well. Preferably after they get married and enjoyed a month long honeymoon in Japan. She has been quite vocal with her want to travel there with him.

 

But first, he better start planning his proposal.

 

His daydreams were shattered when the shrill doorbell pierced his happy bubble. With an annoyed grunt, he swung his legs off the bed and told the stirring Kyungsoo that he will get the door and she just stay put. They both lack sleep but he’d rather lessen his than his beloved. Jongin didn’t even bother with sweatpants and just dragged his feet across the threshold and to the door, in his black boxers.

 

He wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall when the viewing panel for the CCTV outside showed Chanyeol clad in a black hoodie and black sweatpants. He pressed the talk button and growled, “What the fuck, Park Chanyeol.”

 

The young CEO jumped at the sound and located the intercom right away. “Shh, be quiet! Your neighbors are still sleeping. Let me in! I bought my angel gifts!” Chanyeol lifted a few paper bags that he was holding away from the camera view.

 

With an eye roll, Jongin opened the door and glared at his best friend who was looking too cheery at five in the morning. “Thanks, man,” Chanyeol patted his shoulder and went straight to the guest room turned nursery where his daughter was. Jongin sighed and trudged back towards the opposite direction, to Kyungsoo’s room.

 

A good thing that came out from this was that he could turn off the baby monitor for the time being and leave the baby into her father’s care. Jongin slipped back under the covers and his girlfriend welcomed him with a hug.

 

“I thought I told you to sleep,” Jongin reprimanded lightly and ran his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair. “We still have a couple of hours.”

 

“Was that Chanyeol?” she asked sleepily.

 

“Yeah, he’ll take over Cheonsa so we can make use of the extra sleep.”

 

They have just been taking care of the baby for a month but the amount of sleep that they have lost were  _ a lot _ . Jongin would jump at any chance he’s given to get some zs. Unless Kyungsoo would start tracing random patterns on his chest and swing her leg over his hips and subtly brush over his crotch. Remnants of sleep were slowly leaving him and he’s wide awake when she started to get bold with her touches.

 

“How long has it been since we had sex, baby?”

 

In a blink, he has a whole Do Kyungsoo on top of him, their weights pressing down on his side of the bed. She didn’t look remotely sleepy with the smirk on her lips. Kyungsoo was completely lying on him that her breasts were squished and were popping out of her sleeveless top.

 

An overall beautiful sight.

 

Jongin decided to play along. He placed his hands on her ass and pretended to think. “A month and a few days ago? I don’t think we should count last week because we ended up not finishing.”

 

They were quite distracted that they didn’t realize they missed Cheonsa’s feeding time. She had to remind them with angry cries.

 

Kyungsoo slid up until her full chest was just right below Jongin’s chin, whose hands were still glued on her ass. Her arms were on the both sides of her boyfriend’s head while her legs were spread on either side of his hips. She kissed his nose and nuzzled it with hers. “That long already?”

 

“Well,” Jongin muttered, blowing hot breath in the little space between their lips. “We can do something about that.”

 

His hands were quick to push inside Kyungsoo’s sleep shorts and found their way down a familiar path. She gasped at the feeling of fingers between her damp folds. “Jongin, please.”

 

Jongin dropped a kiss on the swell of her breast that he could reach. “Of course, love.”

 

Their lips met in a frantic kiss, unbreaking even when they struggled with getting naked. Jongin pushed Kyungsoo’s shorts down to mid-thigh and moved to push the shoulder straps down her arms and let the stretchy fabric follow a path to her torso. Jongin sat up and brought her with him, until she’s straddling his thighs.

 

As Jongin made himself busy playing with her nipples, she took over removing the rest of her clothes and lastly, Jongin’s tented boxers. She blindly felt around for the waistband, eyes shut from the jolts of pleasure from every lick and suck on her mounds. Kyungsoo almost yanked them violently if not for a chuckling Jongin who gave her nipples a break.

 

“Easy, love. Can you wait for a few more seconds?”

 

Before there was a reply, Kyungsoo was flipped on her back and Jongin has swiftly tugged down his underwear and grabbed her shed clothes to throw them somewhere across the room. They both laughed at how disheveled and desperate they look until Jongin hovered over Kyungsoo for a deep, sensual kiss.

 

Her hand went from his arms, to his sides and passed by his hip to wrap around his erection. Jongin bucked his hips into the touch. He missed this, he missed Kyungsoo dearly. “Baby…”

 

“Let me suck you off,” Kyungsoo murmured against their lips. “Then I want you inside me. I’m horny but I want some more sleep too, love.”

 

Jongin couldn’t help but lean back and smirk at his girlfriend. “You sure planned this, huh?”

 

“Maybe when you were out talking with Chanyeol,” she shrugged.

 

“Can I bargain? You can blow me some other time but we get to fuck, my dick in you and all.”

 

“Fine. And you will just snooze my alarms, don’t dismiss them.”

 

“Okay, deal.”

  
  


-

  
  


Kyungsoo couldn’t afford to go on any more on her extended leave. Her mother only allowed her so she can take a breather but she still has responsibilities in the company. Even though Jongin was trying his best to come every night to help her, he has to run a business which opens in nighttime. They have contemplated hiring a help but they didn’t want to drag other people into their secret.

 

They were left with no choice but to come clean with Kyungsoo’s mother, about the reason for her absence in the company. Not all of it, anyway. Kyungsoo told her that she’s taking care of a baby that was entrusted to her, that the mother had no one else to trust but her. Her mother was understanding, even offering some tips and visits so she can help too.

 

If she didn’t know any better, she would assume that they baby was Kyungsoo’s, just like what Senator Do had. The politician came with harsh knocks on Kyungsoo’s door one morning and demanded to see his supposed grandchild. The politician gave her daughter a stern look as he stepped inside her condo, with an apologetic Kris behind him.

 

Jongin almost fainted from nervousness when the senator stared him from head to foot and back. It was a tough luck that they had to be  _ visited _ when he was staying the night. His girlfriend’s father was just a second away from punching him when Kyungsoo swooped in and cleared the situation.

 

“Dad! Dad, calm down. It’s not what you think!” Kyungsoo held onto her father’s waist to pull him back from her paling boyfriend. “You would know if I had been pregnant,” she felt him relax and she took that opportunity to give her father a back hug to appease him. The senator never pushed her daughters away when the butter him up with hugs, no matter his mood was.

 

“Is the baby  _ his _ , then?” even though Kyungsoo couldn’t see, it was obvious that her father was pertaining to Jongin who let out a choked whine. “Did he cheat on you?”

 

Kyungsoo decided to help his boyfriend then. She let go of her father to face him and kind of shield Jongin from his withering stare. She reached back a hand that Jongin took in a blink, giving it a firm squeeze. “The baby… she’s not ours, Dad. It’s complicated but trust me.”

 

The senator finally relented and massaged his temples. “I have time so you better explain this mess, Kyungsoo. You and Kim Jongin are not exactly nobodies here. I don’t want anything hurting you in any way,” he sounded tired, making her daughter feel guilty. At least he has cooled down and sat on her couch, looking at her and Jongin expectantly.

 

The calm dissipated right away when Chanyeol, oblivious to the commotion in the living room, went out with Cheonsa while making ridiculous faces at her. Senator Do crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head towards the frozen baby daddy. “Explain, Do Kyungsoo. Now.”

 

That was the day that Senator Do has been part of the secret. Relief was evident in his features when he confirmed that he was not yet a grandpa but he has a lot to say with their  _ situation _ . He was mainly upset because of how the Byuns treated their daughter and their grandchild but he also disapproved that they let things become as complicated as they were.

 

“You had the father here who was ready to take responsibility. What were you all so afraid of? Losing a company? Losing the money?” Senator Do shook his head, dismayed. “You’re all adults and I believe that you were all raised to be good persons,” he shot a pointed look towards his daughter who seemed to have shrunk beside her boyfriend. “Family comes first over anything. You should know better than this.”

 

Kyungsoo felt like crying. Her father very rarely scolds her and her sister. The first time they did was when they snuck out without permission and had almost gotten kidnapped. The following ones were all because Kyungsoo was trying to do things on her own when she’s uncertain or scared, forgetting that she has a family that she can run to for whatever. A family who would always have her back and protect her, even from own self.

 

She stood and walked towards him and slumped down by his legs to cry over his thighs. She felt his hand pat her head twice and brush over her let-down hair. “Dad, I’m sorry.”

 

Senator Do sighed as he tapped her shoulder to get her to sit beside him instead. “What’s done has been done. I understand where you all came from. I hope you learned something from this and you better tell Baekhyun to talk to me. That young lady needs a family now more than ever.”

 

Kyungsoo’s father left her condo that night and gave them a lot to ponder on. Chanyeol brooded in solemn silence as he held a sleeping Cheonsa in his arms. He must be already feeling the strain of holding a six-month old infant but Kyungsoo and Jongin let them be, having something to think about as well.

 

It was clear that Senator Do was talking to all three of them. Kyungsoo was still feeling remorseful for not doing more to solve things instead of just hiding their problem. Jongin, on the other hand, felt tremendous pressure. Somehow, he felt like he had disappointed Senator Do as well for being an accomplice to this fiasco. He couldn’t help but worry that he gave the wrong impression to the father of the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; that he was still not ready to have and support his own family.

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Kyungsoo took one of his hands and massaged his fingers lightly. “Oh! We haven’t had dinner yet. Should we call for delivery?”

 

Jongin fit his fingers between hers and secured them in a firm hold. “I’m sad. We need lots of chicken.”

 

“You will grow wings one of these days, I tell you,” his girlfriend teased but she still reached for the flyer from his favorite chicken place. There was always one somewhere in her condo.

 

“I can be your angel then,” he brought their clasped hands and kissed the back of Kyungsoo’s. “I see no problem.”

 

“Cheese,” Kyungsoo sneered yet she placed a full kiss on his lips. He’s still winning.

  
  
  
  
  


XIII

  
  


Because of Kyungsoo’s father, everything fell right into place. Baekhyun called two mornings after the night of Senator Do’s visit to his daughter, laughing and crying at the same time.

 

_ “Soo, Yixing and I are working to file a divorce. When everything is settled, I’ll be able to come back and be with my little angel and Chanyeol. Though I think I’m more likely to get adopted by your parents than my own accepting me back.” _

“Oh, Baek. Don’t say that.”

 

_ “It’s true. That will likely to happen if Yixing’s plan to take over all the responsibilities for the joint venture of our families fails. To be honest, I have no trust left for my parents at this point.” _

 

The baby monitor alerted Kyungsoo and she had to rush towards the nursery. Cheonsa was awake from her nap and looking for her milk bottle, her little fists closing and opening on nothing. Kyungsoo put her phone on speaker, “Cheonsa, your mom’s here. Keep her company while I get your milk, okay?”

 

Her best friend started sobbing as she talked to her daughter. The hungry baby slowly quieted, probably recognizing her mother’s voice. Her arms were flailing as she tried to locate where Baekhyun’s voice was coming from. Kyungsoo has just finished warming the stored breast milk that Baekhyun has prepared before she left with her in-laws and found the baby girl tapping on her phone screen with her palm.

 

_ “Baby, please stop. That hurts mommy’s ears,” _ she heard her best friend complain on the other line. Cheonsa did stop once she spotted the familiar milk bottle that Kyungsoo tipped to her little mouth. She started sucking away and pushed the bigger hands off of her bottle. 

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Your daughter is just as feisty as you. She doesn’t want to share.”

 

_ “Stop that, Soo,”  _ Baekhyun whined.  _ “I’ll cry all day again if you do that.” _

 

“You’ll be seeing her soon, Baek. Just hold on a bit. I’ll take care of her until then, don’t worry.”

 

The soft click of the door opening took Kyungsoo’s attention. Chanyeol’s head poked in with a huge grin. “Can I come in?”

 

Kyungsoo beckoned him over. “I’m hanging up now, Baek. Chanyeol is here.”

 

“Hi, Baekkie,” Chanyeol greeted.

 

_ “Bye, Soo. And thank you,” _ she sniffed once.  _ “Call me then, Park. You better be taking care of Cheonsa…” _

 

Kyungsoo left the little family of their own after getting her phone from Cheonsa’s crib. It’s just a little over ten in the morning, a good ten hours before she would know if Jongin could even stop by. She sent him a text, a simple  _ i miss you _ , and didn’t expect a reply right away. She knew Jongin was busy for one of the annual events in Exodus. It’s a masked ball, something that people from their social circle still finds appealing.

 

She decided to just get to do some work in her room when her phone pinged with a message from her boyfriend. The message could wait for a bit so she settled down first in her mini office. Her laptop has just started to boot up when her phone rang. Jongin must’ve gotten impatient from waiting. Kyungsoo rolled her eyes fondly as she answered her phone.

 

“You miss me that bad?” she greeted teasingly.

 

Jongin chuckled but Kyungsoo knew there’s something wrong. He sounded nervous.  _ “So you just haven’t seen my message and you’re not mad at me?” _

 

“Hold on,” she put her phone down and went to her messaging app. She then knew why Jongin would think that she was mad. She would be, if she didn’t understand why he would need to leave for a month for a business trip. “Oh.”

 

_ “I think it’s better if we talk about this later, face to face,” _ Jongin suggested, voice low and brooding.  _ “You’re going to let me in?” _

 

Kyungsoo slumped on her desk with a pout. “Of course. I’m starting to miss you even when you’re still here.”

 

_ “If only I can take you with me, love. I will.” _

 

An idea sprung in Kyungsoo and even a spike of guilt has made her hesitate for a split second, she’ll discuss it with Jongin. Of course with Chanyeol and Baekhyun too.

 

“Then I’ll see you later? Love you, Nini.”

 

_ “Love you, baby. Always. I’ll see you later.” _

  
  


-

  
  


It took Kyungsoo three days to fix everything. She had to talk to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, arranging for Cheonsa when she leaves. The parents didn’t protest, claiming that Chanyeol should have enough practice with dealing with his daughter and he needs to get used to having her 24/7. The father was more than happy to take Cheonsa to his own place.

 

“My mom and sister has been wanting to see my little angel,” he explained. “Don’t worry, you two. I’ve got my baby covered.”

 

That was only the first part, the easier one. Kyungsoo still have to ask permission from her parents. A month isn’t short and she doesn’t have Cheonsa as an excuse to skip her work. She was nervous, as well as Jongin, when they both invited Senator and Mrs. Do for dinner. They went to the Dos favorite Japanese restaurant but Kyungsoo could barely enjoy her food.

 

For some reason, she has been thinking that her parents might disapprove. They weren’t exactly in on in her Exodus activities before, much less on her being their not so innocent baby girl. She really hasn’t talked much about her past relationships before. Jongin was the only one who they have met and their meeting wasn’t exactly ideal.

 

And she wouldn’t blame them if they will think that a month of being together  _ alone _ would be too much for them. She has given them a lot more on their plate than she intended and Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to add more.

 

But she really wants to go with Jongin. A month away from him would be pure and utter torture. She doesn’t even know when she has gotten to that point of clinginess. Selfish, yes but she’s just a person in love. Her mind has long told her brain to shut up.

 

“Dad, Mom, Jongin needs to go for a business trip,” she started. “He’ll be gone for a month and… I want to come with him.”

 

Mrs. Do stopped chewing, a look of shock and curiosity was clear in her eyes. However, instead of asking her youngest daughter, she turned to her  husband. Senator Do was unfazed, he was dipping his tempura into the sauce and took a big bite before looking at the couple across him.

 

“On one condition. I don’t want to risk having a grandchild out of wedlock.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face flushed deep red. The month-long vacation-ish for her and Jongin was supposed to be a time for them to  _ catch-up _ . How the hell could she tell her parents that they’re using protection and they have nothing to worry about? No sex is a no no but how would she answer her father?

 

“Uhm…”

 

But Jongin had beaten her to it. “I… understand, sir.”

 

Kyungsoo snapped her head towards her boyfriend, imploring him to look at her and give her an explanation.  _ What does he mean he understands? I swear to the heavens if he meant no sex… _

 

He met her eyes, full of something intense. Kyungsoo felt a lump form in her throat and her heart exponentially beating faster and faster. Another blush made its way to her cheeks and her palms were turning clammy. Jongin suddenly reached inside his dark brown jacket and pulled out a black shiny box as a smile slowly curves on his lips.

 

Jongin held both of her hands and she instinctively twisted her body to face him, feeling the coolness of the black box that was between one of their clasped hands. Kyungsoo turned oblivious to her parents and all of the other people in the restaurant. All she sees was Jongin whose smile was quivering with nerves. He’s also quite shaking.

 

Her boyfriend took three big lungfuls of air before pulling back his hands back to open the black box. Inside it was a silver velvet cushion and right in the middle, a silver ring was nestled. The light glinted off the biggest of the three gems embedded on it. Kyungsoo wasn’t really a fan of jewelries but she was pretty sure they’re diamonds. They’re lined up in the middle, the two smaller ones were sandwiching the biggest. They weren’t as flashy as how she usually sees them on tv but nonetheless, it’s a beautiful ring.

 

It’s simple and perfect.

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t dense. She knew what the ring meant and what Jongin would most likely say to her. She has no doubt on what her answer will be but getting proposed to was still a lot to take in. She was guilty at scoffing at people who cry their hearts out when she happens to see a proposal video, thinking that crying was a bit overboard, for her anyway.

 

But at that moment, she was beyond speechless and yet her emotions were raging and overwhelming. Everything wanted to come out from her and the only outlet were her eyes and Jongin still hasn’t said anything yet.

 

A hand cupped her right cheek and a thumb brushed right below her right eye. Jongin’s eyes were full of fondness and love. Kyungsoo leaned even more to the touch and closed her eyes, simply feeling the warmth from Jongin’s hand. It wasn’t quite the proposal that she has been fantasizing at times but it doesn’t really matter, the person right beside her does.

 

“Soo, don’t cry,” Jongin said as he wiped another batch of tears falling from her eyes. “You’re making me want to cry too and I still have something cheesy to say.”

 

Senator Do cleared his throat, reminding Kyungsoo that her parents were just right across them and seeing her breaking down even when the question wasn’t popped yet. Her mother placed her handkerchief by Kyungsoo’s plate, suspiciously looking teary-eyed as well. She took it and straightened up to clean her face.

 

Better get things over with.

 

“Go ahead, cheese ball,” Kyungsoo prompted.

 

“On second thought,” Jongin smiled sheepishly. “I think I forgot everything except…”

 

He got off his seat and stood to his full height, only to move his chair back a bit and get down on one knee, holding the ring up and smiling cheekily at the love of his life.

 

“Will you marry me, Do Kyungsoo?”

 

Before she would start crying again, Kyungsoo slid down her own chair and kneeled in front of her boyfriend. She reached for the box silently and carefully pulled the ring from it. It was almost weightless yet something so small could bring Kyungsoo to one of the major turning points in her entire life. She pretended to examine the little piece of metal with encrusted precious stones just to tease.

 

Jongin didn’t say anything. He was just looking at her with soft eyes, both his hands are on his raised knee and were shaking a bit. Kyungsoo must’ve dragged her answer long enough.

 

She slipped the ring herself on her left ring finger and let her tears roll down freely once more. It was a perfect fit. And so was Kyungsoo in Jongin’s arms when she unceremoniously threw herself onto her husband-to-be.

 

Kyungsoo’s father stood up, the curious customers averting their gazes when they recognized the man who was with the couple sprawled on the floor who just got engaged. He called for a waiter and gave him a whispered instruction. The waiter bowed and rushed towards the kitchen and Senator Do has announced, “Please accept the complimentary wine and join me and my wife in congratulating our youngest daughter on her engagement.”

 

The restaurant was filled with applause and congratulations as the staff became busy with serving the wine under Senator Do’s orders. The newly engaged couple finally got off the floor and fixed themselves. There would be no doubt that pictures of them hugging and giggling on the floor might make the headlines but they shared a knowing look.

 

Who cares? Surely not them as Jongin placed his hand on the side of Kyungsoo’s neck, used his thumb to tip up her jaw a little and capture her lips in one of a lifetime worth of kisses that they will share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooop wooop! Part 3 would be the final one and hopefully it will be up sooner rather than later ^^  
> come yell at me at twiiter @kaichocosoo ^_^


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew this is the last part. finally!!! after almost 4 and a half months the last part is here!  
> however, please don't expect much ahuhuhuhu this is quite short coz this is really just the final stretch of the story but i didn't have time and drive to push it through in the second part  
> but this is the conclusion ^^
> 
> thank you for those who have waited patiently for this to be finished. I hope i don't disappoint you too much ahuhuhu
> 
> well then, i'll leave you to read now ^^

XIV

  
  


Kyungsoo woke up on the sixteenth day of her early honeymoon with a wide-awake Jongin watching her, a silly grin plastered on his face. This habit wasn’t new nor was it a rare thing for them. And yet, Kyungsoo was still blushing everytime. It has been more than half a month since their unceremonious engagement but everything that comes with it would take some time getting used to.

But then she remembered that they don’t exactly have that much time. Her mom and Mrs. Kim were both busy planning for their wedding. Would half a year be enough to prepare her for the married life?

“Slept well, love?” Jongin asked, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Kyungsoo felt the warmth emanating from his skin, literally. Jongin’s sleepwear only consists of boxers and nothing more. The broad expanse of his chest was within kissing range and so Kyungsoo did, not really feeling like talking.

Her fianceé gathered her in his arms and pressed their bodies together in a hug. Jongin’s warmth felt too comfortable and it’s only lulling Kyungsoo back to dreamland. She loves this, the feeling of having him so close for almost the whole day and knowing that he may be gone for some hours, Jongin would still come back to her to pepper her with kisses and shower her with love.

Maybe the half a year would be a tad too long.

Jongin chuckled lightly as he leveled their faces to get a good look at her. “Lazy day today?”

Kyungsoo let her eyes fall and snuggled as close as she could. She still felt like not talking and resorted to kissing the collarbone she could reach. Jongin smelled like her favorite body wash, her sleepy brain noted. Of course, he preferred to use it than his own manly smelling one.

_ It feels like I’m with you when I’m away, _ he shrugged when she asked why the bottle she brought was depleting faster than she expected.

“Alright,” he acquiesced. “I’ll take care of you today. Go back to sleep, love.”

Her gratitude was expressed with a kiss at the corner of his lips. Kyungsoo then went back to where she has been nuzzling and got ready to get back to dreamland.

Until her phone rang.

She whined pettily when Jongin had to stretch to get her phone from the bedside table on her side and waited until she can go back to her happy place. She would let him answer whoever was calling. Her arm and leg draped on her fianceé’s hip to secure him in place. Jongin never minded, they’re both big cuddlers anyway.

“Hey, Baek. Sorry, Soo’s still sleepy… Wait, what?”

Jongin sat up abruptly, almost throwing Kyungsoo off of him. That completely awakened her along with his alarmed and worried tone. She raised her palm up to request for her phone and removed the crusts stuck on her eyes with the other. She felt the device land on her hand but it was put on speaker. Baekhyun sounded like crying from the other line.

“Baekkie, what happened?” a little bit of guilt crept around her heart at the sounds coming from the other line. She and Jongin had been cooped up in Maldives and enjoying the time of their lives when something could’ve been happening back home.

_ “My parents didn’t take the news of divorce well,” _ that wasn’t news, Kyungsoo mused. They had known that the Byuns will be difficult about that matter. Baekhyun wouldn’t call her about just  _ that _ .

_ “Soo,”  _ Baekhyun whimpered.  _ “They found out about Chanyeol and now they’re planning on framing him up for kidnapping his own daughter.” _

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo breathed. Jongin already had his phone with him, typing away who knows what. His forehead was crinkled with worry.

By then, the young mother was all-out sobbing.  _ “I can’t believe they’re doing this, Kyungsoo. I-- I don’t know them anymore. How can they do that to their own granddaughter?” _

“Are you coming back home, Baek?”

_ “I am and Xing said he will come with me but not until three more days, Soo. Yixing’s parents were amenable as long as Yixing takes the wheel in setting things right. We were planning on doing this as discreetly as we could but my parents are planning for a press con tomorrow.” _

Unbelievable. Kyungsoo has never imagined that she will live a real life drama that could only happen in tv shows and movies. The upper circle sure has its own share of atrocities but this was too much.

“Where’s Cheonsa?”

_ “She’s with Channie but they had to leave the city to hide. My parents sent people to take her to our house.” _

Kyungsoo could feel her temples throbbing. This was way more shit than all of them could handle. “Have you told Dad, Baek?”

Baekhyun hummed and took a long and deep breath.  _ “Uncle said to not worry. I just hope that this will not get blown and reach people who shouldn’t know.” _ She sighed and her voice dropped lower.  _ “I’m sorry, Soo. I didn’t mean to wake you up and ruin your vacation.” _

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo wanted to pull her best friend and tuck her somewhere safe. She has always been her sister from another family and the pain that she has been through for the past year was not anything close to what she wished for Baekhyun. The pain and the sadness were suffocating and Kyungsoo she was only feeling it second hand. She couldn’t even imagine how it feels to not be with your own child because of her own family.

“I’d rather you tell me everything than be kept blind for whatever reason. How can I be there for you if you won’t let me?”

Jongin wordlessly scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His effect on her was instant, calming her worried heart and easing her tensed shoulders. He placed a kiss on her right shoulder and then hooked his chin there as he tightened his embrace. Baekhyun was still on the line, probably gathering herself together. Kyungsoo didn’t mind giving her all the time she needs.

_ “I’m just at a loss, Soo. I don’t know what to do. I feel so useless.” _

“Hey, hey. We will take this one step at a time, Baekkie. No one holds all the right answers for now but we’ll do this together. You have me, Chanyeol and Cheonsa and everyone who loves you. Hang in there, okay? We’ll see each other soon.”

Her fianceé lifted his head to tell her they will be leaving the day after tomorrow. “I’ll be back home a day before you. And I will check on Dad so please don’t worry too much. I’m sure Chanyeol will call you later and Cheonsa needs the both of you to be strong.”

_ “Okay, I guess I’ll go back to packing and maybe I’ll go help Xing to fix things in the office so we won’t leave any loose end. I owe you, Soo. I love you.” _

“I’ll see you soon, Baek. I miss you and your small ass so much.”

Kyungsoo seemed to succeed to lift up the mood, earning a scoff of disbelief from her best friend.  _ “My pregnancy did wonders to my body. I can’t believe you missed that.” _ Kyungsoo couldn’t help but giggle at how their conversation turned, Baekhyun followed soon, dissipating the heavy air conjured by the news.  _ “And tell Jongin my thanks too. Channie said he’s been hands on with my baby girl as well.” _

“You can tell him yourself. You’re on speakerphone,” Kyungsoo smiled when Jongin straightened up, giving her enough space to turn so she can kiss him.

“You’re welcome, Baekhyun. It’s no big deal, really. It has given me practice for the future anyway,” he threw a wink towards his future wife, earning him a fond eye roll in reply.

_ “Oh, yeah. You two are actually getting married but really, Kim Jongin? I expected so much more from you. What’s with the lame ass proposal?” _

Kyungsoo protested but it was drowned with Jongin’s laugh. “You said the same thing as Chanyeol did,” he explained. “To be honest, I’ve gotten the ring for almost half a year already but I don’t know how to plan these things and I know I’ll get caught right away. Your best friend would’ve spoiled my surprise or worse, she would assume I’m doing something that I would never dare to,” he stuck his tongue out childishly at his wife-to-be. “I don’t know if Kyungsoo’s dad knew or how he knew but that night, he helped me finally get it out of my system. I actually managed to propose to Kyungsoo because of Senator Do.”

Baekhyun whistled.  _ “I can’t believe you waited half a year? You had six months and nothing happened?” _

But Kyungsoo was on the verge of crying, hearing that Jongin has been planning to marry her longer than she had expected filled her with so much happiness. Everything came back to her since the beginning, from the first night that they personally met in Exodus, to their  _ deal _ , to Baekhyun’s family fiasco, to the time they finally came to terms with their feelings, to having to look over a child they treated as their own, to their not-so-ideal-but-no-less-than-perfect engagement and then to that moment where they’re sat on a bed in Maldives.

“I love you,” she whispered, hoping that those three simple words would carry enough of her feelings to let Jongin know how big of a part he is of her.

Jongin replied her with a kiss. “I told you I have no idea how to pull it off and I think I already dragged it for too long. I saw a chance and I grabbed it,” he placed another kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips who had gone quiet, mulling over her thoughts and trying not to cry. “I’m making sure that the wedding will make up for my  _ lame ass _ proposal.”

Baekhyun let it go, much to Jongin’s relief.  _ “Fine, okay. I just hope that I would be able to fully support you on your wedding. I just… I just want to be with my family. Is that so bad?” _

Kyungsoo has gathered herself after having a mental breakdown over Jongin’s revelation, looking at her phone as if she’s looking at her best friend. “You will be with them, Baek. We will make sure of that.”

  
  


-

  
  


“Any news, love?” Jongin asked as soon as Kyungsoo’s lips left his. He reached to take off his shoes and followed his fianceé with his eyes. Kyungsoo headed towards the three-seater sofa in the living room and kept her eyes on him until he’s joined her. “You first. Is everything set?”

Jongin left after having breakfast to meet with their business partners to expedite things so they can head home the soonest possible time. “We will just wait for the contract signing tomorrow and then we’re free. Too bad the earliest flight we could take is still on the day after tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. I already talked to Dad and he said that Chanyeol and Cheonsa are safe. He may or may not have had a word with Baekhyun’s parents and I think it is safe to say that they will back off, for now.”

“That’s great,” Jongin sighed and leaned back. Kyungsoo followed and laid her head on his chest, looking up. She’s in perfect range for another kiss and so Jongin did. “I missed you,” he cooed as he pulled back.

Kyungsoo hummed. “Me too. Have you eaten?”

“I already did. People are easier to deal with in front of food,” Jongin replied as he took the spot beside his fianceé and pulled her by her shoulders. Kyungsoo sighed and let herself mold along Jongin’s side. “But we can go out, if you want to.”

She shook her head and nuzzled into Jongin’s neck. “I already whipped up a sandwich so I’m good. But I do want to snuggle though. I’m tired.”

“Of course,” Jongin kissed the top of her head and leaned away a bit. “I’ll just shower. Wait for me on the bed?”

Kyungsoo slid off the sofa and padded towards their shared king-size bed and slipped out of the shorts she wore to at least be decent in case she needed to interact with people outside of their room. Even though she was wearing Jongin’s shirt that’s a few sizes bigger than her, they barely cover her panties.

Which isn’t a concern for her requested snuggles so she’s more than happy to launch herself on the bed with only that.

The water started running as Kyungsoo thought about her day. The most of it that she’s left to herself, she’d done a lot of thinking. She was mostly worried about Cheonsa but after hearing from her father, she’s relieved. Her thoughts then went to her best friend. Things will not be easy for Baekhyun. They don’t know how long they can hold off the media into knowing about the divorce and how long until she and Chanyeol could finally be together to raise their daughter.

Baekhyun has been the more headstrong between the two of them but Kyungsoo knew, more than anybody else, that Byun Baekhyun is just a normal person, underneath all the glitz and glamour around them. She knows that she will be there with her all the way, just like how they have been for decades but still, the nagging worry is inevitable.

Kyungsoo also had time to mull over Jongin’s revelation that morning. In the circle that they’ve been living, it’s more often that relationships are founded on mutual benefits, be it only physical ot business. It still feels surreal for her how the two of them transcended the societal  _ trend _ and managed to find each other and find… love.

Minutes later, Jongin’s hovering above her with nothing but a fresh pair of boxers. Kyungsoo clung onto him like a koala and pulled down his weight on her. Jongin’s by no means light but the press of his warm body on hers is comfortable. After a few moments, Jongin rearranged them so they’re laying side by side but with barely space between them. Their limbs are everywhere with no one knowing where the other starts and ends.

They breathe in sync, foreheads and noses touching. Kyungsoo presses closer and gave Jongin a fond eskimo kiss. “I love you,” she murmured just loud enough for the other to hear. It was silent but neither of them minded. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure when her eyes started drooping close, only realizing when she only felt Jongin’s lips on hers, fleeting but didn’t fail on stirring the metaphoric butterflies in her.

“I love you more than I could ever say,” Jongin whispered as he pulled her even closer. “I can’t wait to make you feel that for the rest of our lives.”

Kyungsoo snuggled even closer. It’s tight but she’d rather suffocate in Jongin’s scent than let him see the happy, happy tears he caused. She is an ugly crier.

  
  
  
  
  


XV

  
  


A waddling ball of fabric had Kyungsoo chuckling fondly and grunting with effort as she bent her knees down to level herself with the eyes peeking on top. Cheonsa, still not used to wearing something bulky like her flower girl dress looks up at her with confusion, looking exactly like a clueless Baekhyun.

Speaking of whom, Baekhyun appeared and scooped her daughter up while clucking her tongue at her best friend. “You’ll hurt yourself and your gown, lady,” but she still handed Cheonsa to Kyungsoo’s waiting arms. “Jongin will kill me if I let you hold my princess for more than a minute.”

Kyungsoo rolled her eyes and rained kisses on their little girl. “I’m pregnant, Baekhyun. I’m not even that far off so I can still manage this princess,” then she turned to the giggling Cheonsa and left a loud smooch on her right cheek. “So, so pretty.”

Baekhyun rolled her eyes too. “Tell that to Jongin. He sees you as a bubble and would lose his shit if the wind would as much as blow on your direction.”

Finally letting Cheonsa down, Kyungsoo sighed in defeat as she brushed non-existent dust on herself. Baekhyun wasn’t wrong.

“Ma, up!” the little girl demanded as she tugged on her mother’s skirt. “Soo… pwetty.”

“I know, baby. I know,” it was Baekhyun’s turn to put kisses on every part of her daughter’s face that she could reach. “But we are here to bring Auntie Soo outside. Uncle Nini might wet his pants if we take longer.”

“I hate you, Baek,” Kyungsoo said with no weight as she took a deep breath to compose herself. Today  _ is _ the  _ day _ . She will finally become Kim Kyungsoo and her father would get off her back for being pregnant without a husband. She knows he doesn’t really care for reputation when he says that and she understands.

At least Jongin can finally be in the same room with him without looking constipated and all shades of guilty.

Joohyun’s head peeked from the doorway with a raised brow. “Taking your time, huh? The baby daddy will not like that and think you’ve run away if you’re just a minute late.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help another sigh. Jongin only means well but he should be able to handle it better. She would have to sit Jongin down to talk about his tendencies to be overbearing.

  
  


-

  
  


They arrived with ten more minutes to spare but Kyungsoo was left in the company of her phone inside the bridal car. Her parents, after leaving her with both a kiss and a hug, went with the wedding coordinator to get into their places. Her phone kept buzzing after she messaged Jongin to update him and keep him from… assuming the worst. 

Kyungsoo understands that it’s more because of nerves and not because of doubt. It’s most likely because the feeling is mutual. She felt the device vibrate again and rolled her eyes at the name of the sender. Kyungsoo did remind Jongin to focus and listen to their coordinator and not cause any more distress. It’s kind of rubbing on her.

**_Baby Daddy_ **

_ Do u want me to get u? :’( _

**_Baby Mommy_ **

Unnecessary but appreciated

We will see each other soon

I can see you pouting through your phone

Behave

A knock on her window and the familiar face had Kyungsoo putting off her reply. She could say it personally anyway. Ms. Lee, their wedding coordinator, opened the door with a smile on her face. “It’s time, Kyungsoo.”

  
  


-

  
  


The ceremony went smoothly and the newly wedded couple collectively exhaled in relief. The both of them almost cried during their vows (they’re the generic ones because they don’t want to become a stuttering and crying mess in front of their family and closest friends) but they survived tear-free and dignity intact (for Jongin mostly).

The reception was also held at Elysium, just like with Baekhyun and Yixing’s wedding however, they had significantly lesser guests. Kyungsoo and Jongin had opted to keep their celebration of their love between them and their families and closest friends. Given their social status, they cannot completely keep it away from the public eyes so they promised an exclusive release of some of their moments through Yixing’s broadcast company.

The new Mr. and Mrs. Kim have already dressed down in more comfortable summer clothes as they went from table to table to greet their guests. It’s not a surprise when a lot of them sport confused looks as they noticed the swell of Kyungsoo’s belly. Afterall, only their families and best friends know of the little baby Kim growing healthily inside the bride… way before the ideal time.

Baby Kim is 15 weeks early than their honeymoon.

Her parents were understandably upset but her mom turned soft for her future grandchild after Kyungsoo gave them a copy of their first sonogram. Senator Do was tougher but he started to come around the past week since it’s kind of apparent that Jongin will go nowhere else apart from Kyungsoo’s side.

The Kims took the news better and have started shopping for their newest baby. The nursery that they’re starting to decorate is already filled with baby things. By no means they were trying to hide their child but they’d rather give the news on the need to know basis. And their wedding day is the best day to deliver the news. They were planning to announce their pregnancy after they’ve personally greeted everyone.

Kyungsoo sagged in her husband’s hold. Her morning sickness wasn’t as bad as before but her energy can’t sustain the two of them for long periods of time. “Love, how many more tables?”

“Just two more, Soo. Do you need to rest?”

She shook her head. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

When they reached the final table where Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Cheonsa, Yixing and the Parks were seated, their flower girl jumped off her mother’s lap and tugged on the hem of Kyungsoo’s white summer dress. “Auntie Soo, up pease!”

Jongin cut in and carefully swung Cheonsa in his arms. “I missed this little angel. How about you give Uncle Nini a kiss huh?”

Cheonsa’s face scrunched up. “Auntie Soo and Uncle Nini kiss,” she reached towards Kyungsoo to tap her cheek. “Kiss again! All happy in kiss!”

The couple shared a look and smiled as they closed the distance between their faces to grant the request of their little angel. Chanyeol snorted, “Not too much okay? You’re still holding my daughter.”

They all shared a laugh as Jongin returned Chanyeol’s daughter to him, all giggly because  _ happy kiss, dada, mama! _ The Parks congratulated them both and then returned their attention to Cheonsa who started singing incoherent words. Yixing shook both of their hands and wished them the best.

Baekhyun didn’t wait for her turn patiently and met Kyungsoo halfway in a hug. “I’m so happy for you, Soo. Finally your dream wedding with your dream husband!”

Kyungsoo grimaced. “Don’t let Jongin hear that. I will never hear the end of it for a week.” The last time he was reminded that Kyungsoo had been crushing on him since forever, he would bat his eyelashes at her exaggeratingly or would unnecessarily flex his arms or flash his abs. He’s being obnoxious about it but Kyungsoo couldn’t say anything because it was the truth anyway.

“Don’t me hear what?”

She rolled her eyes. “That you have no choice but let me manage Exodus with you.”

Jongin sighed with a fake slump on his shoulders. He’s such a drama queen sometimes. “You’re the boss of me,” he shrugged as he slipped his arm around her back.

Eyes wide, Kyungsoo faced her husband. “Wait, I’m just joking but really?”

Ever since the Exodus members learned of their relationship, as well as Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s quite later, the overall feel and atmosphere in Jongin’s exclusive club for elites have shifted. If before people were coming there to get wasted, dance and hook up, lately things have toned down.

Sure there were still some who follows the habit that they have formed since they joined but most of them you’ll see in the booths, talking, eating and flirting all night. What’s even more noticeable is that some of them have been meeting the same persons unlike before where everyone goes to everyone.

Just a week before the wedding, Jongdae came to their table and introduced his girlfriend for a week, the daughter of his company’s CEO. Kyungsoo have seen the two of them in Exodus before but not really together until the past few weeks.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what happened but all of a sudden these people who wanted to make the most out of their money and time outside of their reality wanted to find a happiness that is not materialistic. It made her even more curious and has brought up to Jongin that she would like to oversee Exodus and somehow be a witness to this  _ shift _ .

Jongin then just nodded absentmindedly because he was busy laying things down so they can peacefully go back to Maldives without thinking of work. And so Kyungsoo made no big deal about it but apparently…

Her Mr. Kim placed a kiss on her temple. “You’re technically co-owner of Exodus now, Love. So technically you will somehow manage it with me, if you want to.”

Besides the interesting change of heart of many of the members, Exodus will always have a special place in Kyungsoo’s heart and in her and Jongin’s love story. Exodus gave way for their paths to meet.

Escapes doesn’t always mean running away. Escapes could lead to doors of many other possibilities and opportunities with new environment, new people. Sometimes, escapes could be your only way to where you should be.

They got back on their special table, overlooking all of their guests, with sumptuous food laid out in front of them. Good people, good food and perfect husband and their very own little angel… Her wedding day is the day that Kyungsoo’s the happiest she’s ever been.

“Love you, baby daddy.”

Kyungsoo looked straight into Jongin’s eyes, warm pools of brown that she’d drown herself into. “Love you more until forever, baby mommy.”

For Kyungsoo, she found love in her escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S DONE WAAAAHHHHH!
> 
> I can't thank enough everyone who gave this story some love *weeps* i feel like it's a lackluster ending or something meh to be waiting for almost 5 months skadhbvvk anyway, to make up for it, I will give some sneak peek as to how their lives are after the story ^^
> 
>  
> 
> \- for Kyungsoo and Jongin, they welcomed a baby girl (they named her Kyungri) into the world and Jongin is just over the moon because she looks like a mini him. He had the tendency to spoil their little girl because he is very weak whenever she cries. He breaks down too lol so Kyungsoo had to basically take care of two babies so they didn't have their next child (a boy who looks like a carbon copy of Kyungsoo) until Kyungri turned 4. Kyungsoo became full time in Exodus and the elite club became more of a match making ground, much to her delight. She was particular with monitoring the menu that they are serving because good food in dates make them a bit more memorable. Jongin was roped into Kim Realty as the COO which he took seriously for the sake of his family. (or else he'll face kyungsoo's wrath) they also bought a property in Maldives where they spend at least two weeks a year in.
> 
> \- for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, they got married on Cheonsa's 3rd birthday. Shortly after, they had another baby girl, Baekhee, and Chanyeol made sure that he will be there every little step. He decided to work with Yixing and a little more than one year into their partnership, they already made their position in their entertainment industry, almost at par with those who have been in the business for decades. Baekhyun's fashion line went on hiatus because she wanted to spend more time with her daughters and only picked it back up on it's 10th yr anniversary. Their relationship with the Byuns had always been tense and the reconciliation couldn't completely fix everything. They do give the Park girls their presents when due but they haven't really talked much
> 
> \- Joohyun decided to take over their mom's business and is more than happy with the company of their employees and her small circle of friends. Minseok did find his own shot at love with his lovely secretary and Junmyeon may or may not have reached out to Yixing once more
> 
>  
> 
> so... yes, we've finally reached the end! do find me in twitter as @kaichocosoo if you have complaints :P  
> once again THANK YOUUU!

**Author's Note:**

> So… sorry? Ahuhuhu you can yell at me probably during the reveals LMAO. Like I said in the note on top (if you bothered to read lol) this is gotten quite big and I didn’t have enough time to get everything in. I didn’t want to burden the mods too much just to wait for my fic :( anyhoo, I’m still working on part II as we speak. Hopefully, I will be able to dish it out after the reveals :D Hope you’ll look forward to it. Thanks guys!


End file.
